Vengeance
by Chaos star951
Summary: After returning from yet another failed attempt to return Sasuke, Naruto is pushed past his emotional limits. A whole new side of himself has been awakened, and he's out for blood.....I hope you enjoy, please READ and REVIEW.
1. Breaking Point

Yo, its me, Chaos star951! And I have my third (non-one-shot) story here!

I hope you enjoy this new tale I have to tell (Sorry, couldn't resist) Anyways enjoy...

I don't own Naruto, never have, never will.

"Sasuke sucks" -- Normal Speech

'I second that' -- Thought

* * *

Vengeance….

Darkness loomed over the village of Konoha. Thick black clouds concealed the once azure sky. A battered blonde staggered back into his village. Seven cracked ribs, chakra burns, a broken right arm, and a whole assortment of cuts and bruises. That's what he had to show for his mission. Once again, he couldn't bring back the person he ever viewed as brother.

The battle was a long hard struggle for Naruto. Sasuke had unleashed every jutsu in his powerful arsenal. The blonde boy narrowly got out with his life. The raven-haired sound-nin had run off after sensing another Uchiha's chakra signature. Naruto looked up into the shrouded sky with a grimace on his face.

'I failed…again. Why, why did you leave us, Sasuke?' Ha, that was a laugh. He knew exactly why that ebony-haired bastard left. He'd been promised power, power he needed to achieve his ambitions.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, he staggered past the Konoha gates. Naruto knew that no one would be happy about him coming back like this. Tsunade would probably strangle him for taking off without telling anyone and coming back half-dead. Jiraiya would lecture him until some babe walked by, and then he would chase her around. And Sakura…she would pissed that he left her behind and she would be saddened that he had failed to bring back her_ 'Sasuke-kun.'_

'I think I'll just head home. I don't want to let anyone see me in this condition.

That was the plan at least. Hide out in his apartment until his injuries healed up, and with his regenerative abilities that would only take a day or two. However, as experience teaches people, nothing goes according to plans. Cause unfortunately, a certain pink-haired kunoichi happened to be out on an errand for her mentor.

She was in a shop ordering a new desk, seeing as the blonde Hokage had pitched yet another poor piece of furniture to the ends of the horizon, when she noticed a figure limp past the door.

"I'd recognized that orange jumpsuit anywhere," muttered Sakura as she stormed out after the blonde. Yelling out, "Naruto!" which instantly made said boy freeze in place at the sound of the angry female's voice.

Striding over to him, Sakura looked him dead in the eye. "What the hell did you to yourself?!" Naruto swallowed a nervous lump in the back of his throat, as he furiously thought for an excuse.

"Just trying to perfect my Rasenshuriken," he answered, flashing his usual foxy grin.

"You baka! You know that you're not supposed to use that jutsu…" It was then the kunoichi noticed that a section of his arm had been burnt in a way that only a lightning technique could.

'Why would Naruto lie?' she pondered. Then she recalled that the boy hadn't been seen for the past couple weeks.

"You're lying! What have you been doing?" she demanded in a ferocious tone.

"I-I uh…" stuttered the foxy boy as he took a fearful step back. Deciding he would need some more persuasion, Sakura cracked her knuckles in a menacingly manner. "Naruto…." She growled.

Thinking of no better option, the blonde felt it best to just fess up than face this medic-nin's wrath.

"I…...went to bring back Sasuke." He said in a defeated tone, staring down onto the pavement.

"What?!" Sakura's shriek could be heard echoing through the village.

"I went to bring back Sasuke. And when I caught up to him, we fought….He ran off before we could finish the battle though."

Sakura was shocked, Naruto had to be one of the strongest shinobis in the entire village. With his defeat of Kazuku, the S-class and the treasurer of the Akatsuki, with basically one attack Naruto proved that fact. Sure Sasuke was powerful but Naruto had to be at least close to his level. Anger and sadness wallowed up inside her, causing teats to stream down her face. Grasping the remnants of his collar, Sakura jerked him so they could see eye to eye.

"Why? Why did you leave me behind?! We were supposed to bring him back together! How could you leave me behind? And then on top of that fail?!"

"Sakura, I didn't want you to get hurt"

"Stop giving me that bullshit excuse!" She violently shook him. "If you weren't so pathetic, then Sasuke-kun would still be here," she cried.

Her words crushed Naruto. All he ever did was try to make her happy, and what did she do to reward him? Insult him, berate, belittle, and beat him. But he still couldn't bring himself to be angry at her. Why? Cause she was the one he loved more than anyone else. He would do whatever it took to please her.

Then Sakura did something she rarely ever did. She slapped him. Straight across the face. Usually she would pound his skull, but she hardly ever just slapped him. She hadn't even channeled her Chakra through her palm.

The pain of his cheek was a minor sting compared to the rest of his injuries, but it hurt far worse than all of them put together. Especially after what she said next.

"I hate you. I wish I never knew you. Why couldn't you be the one to leave the village? I hate you, Naruto!!" She ran off crying.

Naruto stood there, lost in his own little world. She hated him. She actually said that she hated him to his face. Time stood still around him as the full realization of her statement came crashing down on him like a mighty typhoon blowing him miles away.

'She hates me….Sakura-chan…hates me.' Tears now filled his cerulean pools. The pain was worse than getting hit by thousands of senbon from every direction. It hurt far worse than even Sasuke's Chidori piercing his chest.

Pain gripped his body and soul. And now deep in the clutches of despair a dark pulsation, similar to a heartbeat, sounded.

BU-BUMP!

He clutched head with his good arm. Gripping tightly at those sun-kissed locks, his breathing begun to accelerate at a dangerous pace.

BU-BUMP!

The pain grew far more severe as he fell onto knees. Panting he gasped for air still clutching his head.

Suddenly memories began to resurface. Past instances that he, for some unknown reason, couldn't recall. Yet he could see them now, clear as day.

A group of men whom he didn't recognize surrounded him. Closing in on him, cutting off any chance of escape they reached out and touched him. It burnt, bad. For some reason the slightest touch hurt unbelievably. He tried to cry out, but the sound that erupted from his mouth wasn't what he expected, it was his voice from years ago.

"Stop!"

"Leave me alone, please!"

"What have I done to deserve this?!"

"It hurts!"

His world shattered into pieces around him. Collapsing face first to the ground, Naruto blacked out, losing all consciousness of the place he was in. But there was something far worse on its way now…..

………..

The seal was now broken….

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review. And when you do, I would like it if you would send me some name ideas. I need a sinister sounding name for one of the characters in this fic. So please send me suggestions, thanks I appreciate it. 

I hope you enjoyed this story so far. And I'd like to apologize to those who like long chapters but I have trouble writing those but I'll do my best.

Well I have one more final message for you. REVIEW PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU! Oh and for the record, if this story doesn't get enough support I may just scrap it.

Sayonara (And don't forget to tell me what you thought of this.)


	2. Emergence

Yo, its me again. Chaos star951, back with the next chapter of Vengence.

I was kind of disappointed that I didn't get a lot of reviews for this story, but oh well.

I don't own Naruto, but I do own 15 of the Naruto Mangas.

Read the notes at the bottom, if you don't mind.

"Normal Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

Vengence

Chapter 2

"Hurry! The patient has lost too much blood."

"The patient's chakra network is completely erratic!"

"Where is Lady Tsunade?!"

"He appears to be in shock!"

Nurses scurried back and forth as quickly as mice do when they spot a cat on the hunt. Tubes of all shapes and kinds stuck in the blonde's boy. Each trying to fix the damage that had been inflicted.

Shizune stood there outside the doors where the medics where operating on Naruto. Boy, it had been really surprising for the dark-haired woman to find him laying in the middle of the street.

* * *

**Time-reversal jutsu!**

The mousy medic had gone after Sakura to ensure that she got a sturdier desk than the previous one. Thunder sounded off up in the sky. Shizune looked up to see nothing but huge black clouds that started began to gush out torrents of rain. The wind began to pick up as well. Yes it definitely looked like a storm that Konoha wouldn't forget for some time to come.

'Man, it looks terrible out here. I hope Sakura didn't get caught up in this.'

Taking cover in a nearby building, the dark-haired medic heaved a heavy sigh. 'Why did I become an apprentice to such a violent person? All I did was remove all her hidden sake-stashes from her office. I don't think it was necessary to throw her desk across the skies.'

Sighing again, a sudden loud somewhat metallic thud startled her. She looked at the wall where the sound had originated. Nothing that was there seemed out of place. "It must have been something on the outside of this building."

Curiosity getting the better of her, she stepped back out into this seemingly typhoon-like storm. Looking to the outside wall, her eyes sought the source of the disturbance. A sudden gust of wind shot past her. As it did she heard something that sounded like fabric being rustled in wind.

Following her ears, she came across the object that had been making the previous noises that caught her attention. There, caught on a wooden barrel, was a dark colored piece of cloth partially flapping in the storm. Doing what any curious woman would do in this situation, Shizune picked it up. Instantly realizing what it was, a Konoha headband.

'What's this doing here?' She inspected it closely, as if searching for a clue as to its owner. 'How it get so torn up? Whoever this belongs to must have been through a dangerous ordeal. Wait, there's blood on this! Whoever this belongs to could be in trouble.'

Taking off in the opposite direction that the wind was blowing, she saw a figure lying on the ground, completely motionless.

'This looks bad…wait, orange…? What ninja wears oran…Naruto?!' She reached the person and flipped them onto their back. 'Orange clothes and blonde hair…It is Naruto! Where has he been all this time?' What was she thinking, the blonde was injured. She shook her head to focus on more important thoughts before placing it to his chest she discovered his heartbeat was beginning to grow faint. "Naruto, hang on…I'll take you top the hospital immediately!"

Picking him up best she could, she bolted towards the hospital.

**Jutsu Realease!**

* * *

She had been barred from helping seeing as she was too tired from carrying the boy in the storm to be of any assistance. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S IN CRITICAL CONDITION?!?!" Shouted a loud voice from down the hall, a voice that could only belong to Konoha's own Godaime.

Soon the buxom blonde turned the corner, now visible and dragging a few of the medical staff whom evidently were trying to detain her from getting to the room.

Shizune could only stare and sigh at her mentor's disruptive behavior. She knew the blonde was worried about the boy (well anyone with eyes or ears could tell) but she didn't have to go about it like this.

Hearing the disturbance a doctor emerged from the demon container's room. He was petrified that the Hokage would maim him after he gave her the report of the boy's injuries, so instead he handed the paper to Shizune then darted back into the room.

It happened quickly enough that the dark-haired kunoichi almost didn't realize what she now held in her hand. Quickly glancing over the details, Shizune saw the report be snatched away from her in the blink of an eye. Now the report was in probably the most dangerous person to read it, Tsunade herself. Broken ribs and arm, severe chakra burns...

The Hokage's eyes widened with shock.

Naruto's mindscape:

Naruto lay there, curled into a ball as small as he could manage. He shivered in the wake of some foreign fear, a fear that he had not known before and yet…at the same time seemed familiar. He didn't care that the floor of this desolate sewer-like place was covered with a thin layer of water, all he wanted was to disappear. Disappear and make this fear and pain vanish.

_Splash!_

'What was that?!' Naruto thought.

_Splash!_

'Footsteps…' He could now see a figure approaching him. It now was close to him. "Get back!" yelled Naruto as he attempted to smack the person away before crawling back.

Now he could see the person clearly. The figure was about as tall as he was, but it was difficult to tell too much else. He wore snow colored ninja scandals, white pants, a pale-colored straightjacket, and his head was concealed by bandages in a similar manner to the sound-nin, Dosu. His only visible facial feature was one icy-blue eye, it stared at him as if gazing to the deepest depths of his soul.

"Greetings…Naruto."

Forgetting the fear that had swallowed him, Naruto stood and stared this new entity.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"My name is of little importance. And I know your name because I've been watching you for years…"

"…Wait, how are you in my mind?"

"There's an interesting story behind that but…I don't think I'll tell you it."

Naruto bolted straight at this person, yelling, "You'll tell me now! Even if I have to beat it out of you." Rearing his fist back, the blonde thrust it forward only to have this unnamed stranger side-step his assault.

"Come Naruto, I know you can do better than that," He taunted. "I can't even use my arms and yet you still can't hit me? How pathetic…"

Naruto snarled at him, and then formed the hand seal of his favorite jutsu. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Several copies of him materialized appeared around him.

"How typical. Can't you think of a more original tactic?"

The clones quickly scattered, completely surrounding the masked-figure. Each one charged at him but he proved far too evasive for the barrage. He dodged each one as they approach without even breaking a sweat.

"Hah, too easy!"

Spinning around something smashed straight into his chest just above where his arms where tied down. "Rasengan!" It felt like his flesh was being ripped off as he went crashing into one of the metal walls.

The original Naruto stood there, his arm extended in the direction his adversary flew. Carefully watching him for any signs of retaliation, the blonde slowly approached the figure to see the full extent of the damage his technique caused.

The concealed being lay there, propped up against the wall with a hole ripped straight through the cloth that restrained him. However, he didn't seem to be moving at all.

'How did he get into my mind? Why did he have himself completely hidden? What was he hiding?'

His curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto began to unwind the bandages encircling the man's head.

It seems that that life had yet another surprise the demon container. For as he unveiled the man's face he uncovered blonde hair and…three whisker marks on each cheek?! Naruto stumbled backwards.

This man looked exactly like he did.

"So…I take it you're surprised by my face Naruto." In an instant his doppelganger had him by the throat, holding him just barely off his feet. "Now I'm free to do whatever I want."

Naruto could only look back into his own blue eyes, but instead of the bright azure irises that displayed every emotion to the world, like he had, he only saw a pair of ice blue eyes staring emotionlessly back at him.

"W-who are…you?" Naruto grabbed at this imposter's wrist, trying to break the hold he'd been captured in.

"Heh heh, that's for me to know." Suddenly a huge flame of black chakra emerged all around them and the light faded from his consciousness.

* * *

Hi, thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. 

Anyway, I have an idea for a small little imp-like creature with the ability to play music whenever or wherever that can be summoned. Please note that this will only be for comedy and comedy relief purposes and has no real impact on the main story's plot. Personally I like this idea, but I'm going to let the fans decide.

Have the imp

Don't have the imp

Please vote when you REVIEW this chapter. Tell me what you thought of the chapter.

Oh yeah, one more thing, I'd like to get at least 10 more reviews or I may scrap this story all together.

Sayonara for now, and remember...REVIEW


	3. Confrontation

Yo, it has been some time since I've submitted anything, and for that I apologize to all those people who read, review, and really like my fanfics.

Oh yeah, I'm bring Chaos's Corner to this fic as well, BUT its not interviews anymore. And to all my loyal fans out there I must admit that this Chaos's Corner should be a real treat. Payment is about $50, and seating is limited, so get your tickets as soon as you can.

Anyways, you're all probably sick of my ramblings so on with the show...er..fanfic.

I don't own Naruto

"Regular Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

**Previously**

_Naruto could only look back into his own blue eyes, but instead of the bright azure irises that displayed every emotion to the world, like he had, he only saw a pair of ice blue eyes staring emotionlessly back at him._

_"W-who are…you?" Naruto grabbed at this imposter's wrist, trying to break the hold he'd been captured in._

_"Heh heh, that's for me to know." Suddenly a huge flame of black chakra emerged all around them and the light faded from his consciousness._

**Vengence**

**Chapter 3**

Inside the room a few hours later after most the medics had left, Naruto lay there on the mattress hooked up to various devices, each reading a different vital in his body. It was unheard of, the fox refusing to heal his container's injuries.

Shizune stood near the bedside, while Tsunade stared at a certain monitor. The monitor under her gaze showed the blonde boy's brain waves and they were completely abnormal for him.

It was as if his mind was now a blank slate. Tsunade had memorized Naruto's normal brain waves after he received a serious concussion from a previous mission. All his other vitals at least seemed normal, but his mind appeared to have completely shut down. Tsunade and ever other medic could tell that he'd gone into shock.

But...the reason why was unknown.

Someone knocked on the door. Tsunade took her eyes off the screen to look over at it. "Who is it?" A patch of pink-hair entered the room.

"You called for me Tsunade-shisou?"

"Ah, Sakura, good. Its you, I need you to watch over Naruto for now."

"Why me?"

Something in the younger kunoichi's voice seemed to arouse the suspicion of the two older medics. But since Tsunade had to get back to her office and attempt to beat back every Hokage's arch-nemesis, filling out form after form of paperwork, she let it slide. At least for now.

"Because you're one of the few medics I can trust with his care." Responded the buxom blonde. "Also, you're his teammate and his well-being affects the rest of your team. Stay here for awhile or until he wakes up." And with that she stepped out the door with Shizune close at her heels.

The room was as silent as the grave. If a pin had dropped, the sound it caused would have echoed off the walls. Neither of the ninjas in the room moved even a muscle. The pink-haired medic just staring loathsomely at the blonde as he lay there.

Her anger soon died down, slightly. As mad as she was, she had to at least be on speaking terms with the boy, especially since they were a team. But she wasn't going to let him, or anyone else for that matter, know about it.

Glancing out the window, she let out a half-irritated sigh. The sun set, now obscured by the horizon. Night fell over the village, covering it within its dark embrace.

'I'm not going to stand here for hours.' Sakura thought as she snatched a chair and sat down.

Time just seemed to crawl by, nearly three hours worth of it. 'Damn...this is so boring.' That was it. Sakura couldn't just sit there she had to get up and do something.

Standing up, she turned towards the door and wished that she wasn't stuck here by her mentor with absolutely nothing to do. She froze when a noise came from the bed behind her. Turning slowly around, Sakura saw Naruto now sitting up staring down at his lap.

"Naruto..." She said in a quiet relieved tone. 'Wait, I can't let him know I was worried, not after he left me in search of Sasuke-kun by himself.' Quickly shaking her head, she spoke in a colder tone, "You're awake, now I don't have to wait here any longer."

She glanced over to him again. Naruto was just sitting there with a blank expression, looking at his open palms. He would open and clench his hands as if testing to make sure that they worked. It didn't even look like he heard what she said. It looked like he was ignoring her.

That jerk! How dare he ignore her. "Naruto..." she growled threateningly. But it had no effect whatsoever. He seemed to be completely mesmerized with his hands.

"Don't you ignore me, you baka!!" Despite how threatening her tone was, she was beginning to feel worry. Naruto never ignored her. He would always pay attention to everything she said or did no matter how trivial it was. But that passed quickly. She was more pissed with the fact he didn't seemed to be listening than she was worried about it.

Stomping over to the bedside, she scowled at him. "Naru" But before she could finish saying the blonde's name. His arm shot out and backhanded her across the cheek. He had slapped her. Naruto had actually raised his hand and struck her. Everything stood still for the pink-haired kunoichi. This had never happened either. Never, NEVER had she even considered him ever striking her. He always professing his love day after day for her.

She slowly raised her hand and felt her cheek. It stung, he had hit her pretty hard. Finally getting over the initial shock of this unpredicted event, Sakura reared her fist back, her anger now boiling.

"How dare you Naru"

Once again before she had finished saying his name, Naruto's hand had lashed out and struck her cheek again. But there was yet another surprise in store for the medic. Naruto spoke. After being so silent and suddenly hitting her out of nowhere, the blonde spoke. Not in his usual bubbly, happy-go-lucky voice, but in a cold, hateful one.

"Don't call me that...bitch."

The pink-haired girl took a step back. What the hell was going on? Why was he acting like this? Her thoughts were interrupted as the boy stood up off the bed and turned to face her.

The boy stared coldly at her. "I'm sick of it...I'm sick of constantly hearing your fucking voice! You're just a worthless little waste of space!" he snarled, pointing his finger at her for emphasis. This caused the girl to back up a couple more steps.

That wasn't Naruto's voice at all. He would never speak so poorly of her when he treated her like some goddess made into mortal flesh. Who was this? The shock of all this still rendered the pink-haired medic virtually helpless.

"W-who are you?" Sakura questioned, trying to not sound completely intimidated by this entity who had her blonde teammate's form. Which she was, for the moment.

"Who does it look like?" He retorted in a spiteful tone.

"You're not Naruto."

"Well, give the medic a prize, she figured it out." Sacrasm dripping from his words.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Naruto?!" She demanded, her shock subsiding.

"Why do you care? Last I checked, you said you hated him." He replied in a mocking manner.

The kunoichi visibly winced when he said that. So, it seems he heard her yell that at the blonde.

"Tell me who you are, or I'll"

"Go whine for someone else to deal with it?" The boy offered sarcastically.

This person was seriously wearing down her patience with all his insults. How dare he act like she was some weak little genin.

"Now, listen here..."

"No! You shut up and listen to me!" Instantly closing the gap between them he pressed his fingers to her forehead. The very second he did that Sakura found herself completely immobile. She couldn't even open her mouth to speak.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." And with that he walked out of the room leaving the girl frozen against the wall. Sakura stood there, motionless, just waiting for something to happen.

About ten minutes later, whatever it was that had possessed Naruto came back.

"Doesn't your medical staff have any real clothes around here?" He glanced over at the still trapped kunoichi. "Oh yeah, you're paralyzed." He added, like he had almost forgotten. Snapping his fingers, the pink-haired girl fell forward now free of whatever she was trapped by.

Quickly getting up, she glared into those frozen blue irises. "Who are you and what do you want with Naruto?!"

"The blonde brat? I don't want anything from him." He commented while shrugging his shoulders. "All I want is to stretch out these muscles after being dormant so long."

'Dormant? What does he mean by that?'

"And I know the perfect way to loosen up." He was now sporting a smirk that seemed to promise something terrible.

The kunoichi's eyes widened as she instantly raised her fists up, acting as a defense from what ever this maniac was planning. "And how is that?" she snapped back.

"You really are fiesty aren't you? Good, that means you'll be more fun than some of the others." He said, chuckling darkly. He threw a small slip a paper before her. It slowly drifted to the ground. Quickly glancing at it, Sakura knew instantly that it was a type of exploding tag.

"I wouldn't call for help if I were you...while you remained here, I went around setting these papers all over the hospital. With just a flick of chakra, I could level this entire building along with all its staff and patients, no matter where I am. Just so long as I'm within a certain distance of this place."

The medic's eyes widened in horror as she saw the image of the building being reduced to dust in her mind.

"You and I are going to fight, in that vacant field just over there." He smirked, pointed out the window to one of the training grounds near the edge of the village. "If you chose to not obey or contact any other ninja of this village, then I will detonate the explosions, reducing this place with all its inhabitants to rubble."

* * *

Whoa...talk about drama, huh...any ways glad you could make it. (Psst, for the record you don't have to pay for tickets) Welcome to... 

**Chaos's Corner**

Chaos: Hello friends, fans, aquaintences, and random people I don't know. I got some interesting information from a source who wishes to remain anonymous, about a certain red-eyed Akatsuki member...

Itachi: Who ever it is, is dead as soon as I find them.

Chaos: Oh, shut up. Anyways as payment for not revealing this information, Itachi has graciously volunteered to entertain you all by singing karaoke.

Itachi: I never suggested that, and you said you weren't going to make that big deal out of this...

Chaos: Its not that big of a deal...its just on Global television.

Itachi: ...You know I hate you, right?

Chaos: Somehow, I'll move on.

Itachi: I'm not doing this infront of that many people...

Chaos: Oh yes you will, and to sweeten the deal I'll give you that special reward I promised.

Itachi: Make it two

Chaos: Fine, but you have to sing in your prettiest voice.

Itachi: I can't do that.

Chaos: Yes you can. Just pretend that your singing to your little prize...

Itachi: ...Deal...

(Itachi walks onto a big stage and takes the microphone that wasn't there a second ago)

Chaos: Now for your listening pleasure...Itachi Uchiha, the emotionless bastard singing a song (that completely goes against his character and reputation.)

Itachi: I'm going to kill you when this is all over.

Chaos: I know (I don't own the song that Itachi's about to sing.)

(Music begins to play)

Itachi:

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Itachi: Ok, now give me my prize!

Chaos: Fine (hands over two boxes of pocky, which are snatched up instantly by Itachi.)

Itachi: Now you die...

Chaos: Let's get this over with (Runs like hell with Itachi in hot pursuit)

Chaos: Remember to REVIEW the chapter and tell me what you thought of the story. Bye.

REVIEW!


	4. Preparations&Surprise!

Hello all my friends and aquaintences. I got the next chapter of Vengence out so hooray to those who read this story and actually like it.

On to business, I don't own Naruto or any of the other things mention in this story. But I do own the plot and a couple characters that I've created.

Also I'd like to point out that since I haven't released the name of who is using Naruto's identity, I will still refer to him as Naruto, even though he isn't.

" Normal Speech "

' Thought '

_Review of what was written last time_

_Music played by imp_

* * *

Last time: 

_"And I know the perfect way to loosen up." He was now sporting a smirk that seemed to promise something terrible._

_The kunoichi's eyes widened as she instantly raised her fists up, acting as a defense from what ever this maniac was planning. "And how is that?" she snapped back._

_"You really are fiesty aren't you? Good, that means you'll be more fun than some of the others." He said, chuckling darkly. He threw a small slip a paper before her. It slowly drifted to the ground. Quickly glancing at it, Sakura knew instantly that it was a type of exploding tag._

_"I wouldn't call for help if I were you...while you remained here, I went around setting these papers all over the hospital. With just a flick of chakra, I could level this entire building along with all its staff and patients, no matter where I am. Just so long as I'm within a certain distance of this place."_

_The medic's eyes widened in horror as she saw the image of the building being reduced to dust in her mind._

_"You and I are going to fight, in that vacant field just over there." He smirked, pointed out the window to one of the training grounds near the edge of the village. "If you chose to not obey or contact any other ninja of this village, then I will detonate the explosions, reducing this place to rubble."_

Vengence

Chapter 4

"What is your name first of all?"

"All in good time. Meet at that spot in thirty minutes. And to make sure you don't use the time that I'm so graciously giving you to alert anyone..." In a flash he was right infront of her again and once again pressed his fingers to her forehead, paralyzing her.

"That will wear off in about 30 minutes, I have to go take care of something before I do anything." He turned to leave before halting. "Oh yeah, one more thing, if you're not in the field at the exact time I said then I will destroy this building."

----45 ninja minutes later----In the field----

She'd been standing here for about fifteen minutes with no sign of the Naruto impostor. Damn it, where was he. He had said to be here in half an hour, yet forty-five minutes later he hadn't shown up.

'What the hell is he doing? Is he just messing with me? Who is he anyway? I've never seen Naruto look so...hateful. It can't be him, it must be someone else.' The pink-haired medic stood there, anger and anxiety welling up inside her.

Finally she saw a figure walking towards the field. Despite it being the middle of the night it was easy to see the messy bunch of sunshine colored hair steadily getting closer.

"You're late! You told me to be here fifteen minutes ago. Where the hell have you been?!"

A sharp, dark voice responded to her. "I don't know how people can stand to be around you for long. Your bitchy little voice is enough to give the dead a migraine. Besides, I don't know why you're complaining so much. You usually have to wait so much longer for Kakashi to arrive. And lastly, I just needed some real clothes instead of those lousy hospital robes."

Indeed, he had altered his attire. And it definately wasn't the demon-container's usual ware. He now wore midnight colored ninja scandals, black pants, and a simple dark shirt over some netting that extended from under his sleeves to a few inches short of his wrists. The only thing he wore that wasn't as dark as the new moon sky at night was a simple scarf looking thing tied around his waist, which was a menacing-looking, crimson red color.

"You spent 45 minutes getting yourself clothes?!"

**Time-reversal jutsu!**

Naruto walked around searching through a closed up ninja-ware shop, which he broke into. Any normal ninja was a master of picking normal civilian locks.

"Finally, I can get some real clothes here." Building up some chakra, he quickly formed some hand seals and pressed his palm onto the tiled floor.

"Summoning Jutsu!" A small poof was heard echoing through the empty halls. A small dark blue creature now stood there, looking around in a confused manner.

"Where is I?" The little imp scratches his head, before wiggling his long pointed ears in irritation.

"Who dare summon me, the mighty Undekei, the invincible beast of sound to such a dim place?! Do they cower in fear of my great powers?" Spinning around he saw someone's shins standing there in his way. "Who is you?!" the little critter demanded before jumping back to look up at this person's face.

"Whisker marks? What fool would adorn his face with such ugly..." Sudden realization dawned over the monster's features as his eyes widened in horror at finally recognizing who he had been addressing. Undekei hastily doubled over slamming his face into the ground.

"Its been some time since we last spoke...eh, Undekei?"

The little beast paled. "It have been at least seven years, Master. A thousand pardons for my disrespect towards you."

"I won't punish you now as I have other matters that need my attending to."

The blue imp looked up to see his master wearing a smirk that tended to promise pain. He winced at seeing that expression. "What is it you need, my lord?"

"I simply need your help in selection some new robes in celebrating of my reawakening."

"Of course, Master."

Ten minutes later there were different types of clothes thrown around the floor. Some of outfits could be seen as "out-of place." (Like that Sephiroth costume from Kingdom Hearts II or the Vincent Valentine from FF-VII clothes.)

Naruto walked out of the changing room where something that looked strangely similar to Grimmjow from Bleach.

"What do you think, Undekei?"

"...uh...well, Master...this is what it says to me..." When those words were uttered a strange beat sounded through the store.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt..._

As soon those lyrics sounded Undekei found himself crushed flat on the ground underneath his master's foot.

"If you ever, I repeat, EVER play that again, I will completely mutilate you and leave what remains for the wolves!!"

"Yeth, Mathter. I underthtand."

"Good."

**Technique release!**

"Like you kunoichi have any place to criticize, considering you probably spend at least twice that getting ready in the morning," he snapped back at her.

"Whatever," she retorted. "Who are you? And what are you after?"

"As I've already told you, all in good time. And besides you in no place to be making demands of me, since I can, and will, destroy the hospital if I must."

That shut the medic-ninja up. There was a lot on the line here, but all she had to do was defeat whoever this was.

"Now that you've kindly shut your trap...let's begin this fight."

Sakura took a ready stance while her opponent stood there looking as calm as the sea before a typhoon. He had an arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

'What is he thinking...based on how he's acted up to this point, it seemed like he knew a lot about me. Surely then he knows about my fighting style. Why isn't he guarding himself? Is he mocking me?!'

"Oh, one last thing...I had someone put up a barrier around this entire field. No matter how loud we get in our fight, no sound will escape its walls. And if you try to force your way through it, I've rigged it to blow up the tags I set up earlier."

"You're a despicable son-of-bitch, you know."

"Oh, that really hurts." He muttered sarcastically. "But I will point out that you, Sakura, are no better."

"What do you mean?! I'm not the one endangering people's lives in some battle."

"But you were ready to sacrifice the one who cared most for you to achieve your own selfish desires about three years ago."

'Three years ago? That was about the time Sasuke-kun ran off and Naruto...promised on his life to retrieve him.' Sakura's expression fell a that which didn't go unnoticed by the the blonde.

"Based on your exprssion, I'd say you know what I'm talking about. If you ask me...the situation then isn't at all different from now."

The pink-haired medic was getting sick of listening to this jerk continue to talk like he knew everything. "Why don't you just shut up and fight!" With that she charged forth at him, her fist reared to make the initial strike.

But at the last second her enemy shifted just enough to the side to avoid her assault.

"Too slow." He mocked in a sing-songlike tone, causing the girl to grit her teeth in frustration and attack again. But again it was in vain as Naruto dodged it. Throwing a punch into the ground causing the dirt and rocks to break and shift up which caused her opponent to lose his concentration. Using that as her distraction, her next punch met him straight in the side of his jaw, sending him spiralling back along the dirt.

"How's that for too slow, you bastard?! Now tell me who you are!" She growled as she stepped towards his body as it lay there. She stopped short as she heard a strange chuckling coming from the boy.

"You are some piece of work." The blonde stood back up and rubbed his cheek with the back of his fist. "Did you really think you would win with just a punch in the face? Even with your "superstrength," that's fairly presumptuous of you."

Although mildly surprised, Sakura didn't falter and just went back into a ready stance.

"I'll only say this once...I'm not Naruto, so don't think that just your fist will be enough to beat me."

"If your not Naruto, then why do you keep using his face?"

"So you'd prefer another face? Well, all you had to do was ask." Then the boy raised his hand and covered his face. "But remember, you're the one who asked."

'What does that mean? Well whatever, maybe now I'll get to find out who it really is.'

Suddenly, the person's skin began to pale into a ghostly white and those blonde locks of hair turned pitch black. His wild hair straightened and grew down past his shoulders. And finally another chuckle came from him. A very familar chuckle that chilled the medic to the very core of her being.

"Ku Ku Ku Ku."

* * *

OMG! What's going on?! REVIEW

* * *

**Chaos's Corner**

Chaos: Whoa...did not see that one coming. Before I start this chapter's segment I'd like to ask if anyone saw this coming? Send in your response when you REVIEW.

Chaos: Anyway, I'd like to talk about the new story that I'm working on. If you don't know what I'm talking about you can check the Chaos's Corner in My Ball of Sunshine chapter Seven. As I have said it has: ACTION! COMEDY! DRAMA! ROMANCE! LOVE TRIANGLES! and last but not least...

(Sasuke bursts through a wall and lands onstage)

Sasuke: Where is he?!

Chaos: Who? And why the hell did you break through the wall?! Now I have to get it fixed.

Sasuke: Shut up, I don't care about your stupid little show. I want to know where Itachi is!

Chaos: He's not here.

Sasuke: He was here last chapter, now where is he?!

Chaos (to audience) : I think its best if you all leave...it seems I have some hysterical emo to try and calm down

Sasuke: I'm not emo!

???: Now REVIEW time for REVIEW some REVIEW subliminal REVIEW messaging. That is all, Sayonara. REVIEW


	5. Of Names and Faces

Welcome to the fifth chapter of Vengence. I'm finally done with it so I decided to upload it. Read, enjoy and REVIEW!!!

On to business, I don't own Naruto or any of the other things mention in this story. But I do own the plot and a couple characters that I've created.

Also I'd like to point out that since I haven't released the name of who is using Naruto's identity, I will still refer to him as Naruto, even though he isn't.

One quick note, if you are Sakura fans then try not to take this chapter to serious because there's quite a few not-so-nice comments directed towards her.

" Normal Speech "

' Thought '

_Review of what was written last time_

_Music played by imp_

**(REVIEW)**

_

* * *

Previously on_

**Vengence**

_Suddenly, the person's skin began to pale and those blonde locks of hair turned pitch black. His wild hair straightened and grew down past his shoulders. And finally another chuckle came from him. A very familar chuckle that chilled the medic to the very core of her being._

_"Ku Ku Ku Ku."_

**Vengence **

**Chapter 5**

**Of Names and Faces**

"N-no...it can't be..." Sakura stepped back, fear coursing through her veins as she stared back into the pair of beady yellow irises that haunted the nightmares of monsters.

"What's the matter Sakura? Its only been a short time since we met last." That serpentine voice. It caused goosebumps to break out all over her flesh.

"Orochimaru?" She asked in shaky tone.

"Ku Ku Ku, good to see that you memory hasn't faltered. But it seems you still can't see what's right infront of you." The deranged snake stalked forward a few steps.

"What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm talking about Naruto. You didn't even notice he wasn't in the village. He came to Sound in an attempt to retrieve Sasuke from me, but he wound up captured by me."

Instantly Orochimaru charged in a zigzagged pattern aimed right for her. Sakura, still in shock, was unable to react when the sannin sent her reeling back from his powerful kick.

"It also seems your reflexes haven't improved. Are you that afraid of me?" He taunted.

Finally overcoming her surprise, the pink haired medic jumped back up to her feet and glared at the traitorous serpent.

"No, I was just caught off guard by your appearence. But I'm going to kill you for everything you've done!" Sakura bolted straight at him, drawing a kunai from her weapons pack.

Unfortunately, He dodged to the side of her and struck the girl right in the shoulder, causing her to drop her weapon.

"Little girls shouldn't play with knives, they could hurt themselves."

The kunoichi gritted her teeth as as she pivoted on one foot, lashing out with her fist. But it was easily avoided even at this close of range.

"Such anger. But I can understand your frustration. After all, I destroyed half of Konoha, killed the Third Hokage, as well as cursed and stole your precious Uchiha. Not to mention now I have the Kyuubi container." His words burrowed into her, and it hurt which just continued to infuriate Sakura.

"But you, a mere chuunin, threatening to kill me, a sannin standing on stronger ground then your mentor?! Don't be foolish. There is no chance of you ever defeating me."

"Shut up!" The pink-haired girl drew several senbon needles out and tossed them with an unbelievable intent to kill. But neither the senbon nor her murderous intent seem to faze the powerful shinobi. In an instant he caught each needle in midair.

"You should really be more careful, someone could be hurt by these." Jumping straight up into the air, Orochimaru threw her weapons back down at her.

Sakura quickly jumped back to avoid being skewered. 'Damn it, he's so powerful. How can I beat him?'

"Ku Ku Ku, you should give up. Give up like the hindrance you really are." That hit a nerve.

"I'm not a hindrance!" Sakura roared as she sprinted forward with speed that even surprised the snake. Orochimaru barely saw the hand the smashed into his jaw sending him flying back.

Landing on his feet, he slid backwards. After recovering from recoil, his tongue launched out of his mouth and moved to catch his opponent. But Sakura wasn't about to let that slimy appendage anywhere near her. With quick sharp moves, she avoided him.

Retracting his tongue, he swallowed it back down his throat with a sickening gulping sound. "Ah, what's the matter, does the truth hurt that much?" Fake sympathy hung in his words.

"Its not true. I'm just as useful as my friends."

"You know, you shouldn't tell yourself such lies. Its really not healthy."

"I said shut up! I'm not a hindrance!"

"Tsk tsk. You said you were just as useful as your friends. But you rarely ever fight the powerful enemies."

"I beat Sasori of the red sand from the Akatsuki! I can fight on equal ground with them!"

"I heard that you had help. Without which, you would have been six feet under."

Sakura was silent. She didn't have a good comeback for that, especially since it was true. She would've died without Chiyo-baa-sama's help against Sasori. Was it possible? Was she really a hindrance to her friends. No, she couldn't start thinking that way. She had to stop letting him play her emotions so easily. Taking a deep breath, the medic focused on her opponent.

Something was off. Why would Orochimaru be back all of a sudden? Wait...she'd been so riled up by Naruto's surpising actions that she hadn't noticed it earlier. There was a bizzare form of chakra in the air around them. There was an illusion set up around her. As she made a move to dispel it, her adversary spoke.

"I see you've finally noticed. Indeed, that bastard snake isn't here." With those words uttered Orochimaru's form began to change. His skin grew more flesh colored, his hair length shrunk as its style become more spiked but it still remained black. The ambered colored irises darkened into red.

He spoke again, but it wasn't the snake's voice anymore, it was the voice of the one who left on that bench several years ago. "You're still so annoying. But it seems that's not going to change so long as you tail after me like some love-starved puppy."

Sakura was at a loss for words. "S-sasuke-kun."

Now it was indeed Sasuke who now stood before her. He stood there, staring at her with his cold hateful eyes.

"I still can't believe you, you claim to be different now but you're still that same useless loser struggling to keep up with her teamates."

"But I"

"Shut up. I'm surprised more people don't tell you that."

"Y-you're not Sasuke-kun."

"Why? Just because I'm insulting you? Haven't you gotten it through your thick skull that I don't care about you. I don't need anyone in this village to help me achieve my goals, especially you."

His words cut deep. Sakura could feel the pain course through her body as he said them. Suddenly the ground beneath them rumbled. Rushes of fire shot out from beneath the two ninja like cannons being launched. The medic jumped back to avoid the streams of burning air while the raven-haired avenger stood still.

A loud cracking of stone roared from beneath him. A ring of flames blasted up around him, concealing himself from his pink-haired adversary. The flames were so hot they could probably reduce rocks to a molten plasma like state. One could feel the heat rising up even if they weren't standing near it at all. The fire soon died down as the dirt beneath Sasuke caved in to a large fissure. Sakura could only watch as the boy sink into the bottom of the hole filled with hot magma. Even as he sunk down in the molten rock, he continued to stare at the girl, glaring pure hatred at her.

"No! Sasuke-kun!" She cried as she watched him vanish into the burning plasma. Tears poured from her eyes as she watched the Uchiha disappear. Fear had ensnared her in its cold grasp, stopping any movement from her.

And then...almost instantly...everything returned to how it was before Orochimaru appeared. Her breathing was deep and ragged, had all that been an illusion? It seemed so real, she got completely caught up in it.

"How pathetic." Came a voice. A familar voice. The voice whom spoke to her in the hospital. Naruto's voice, only twisted and dripping with hate. Sakura turned around and saw the blonde standing not even twenty feet from her, still wearing the black clothes. He stood there, grinning at her with that arrogant smirk. He was mocking her, ridiculing her abilities.

"You should look at yourself, its absolutely disgraceful, and you call yourself a shinobi. You're just some worthless child who stumbled her way into the ninja world. Its disgusting." He spoke again.

Sakura watched as he stepped towards her. Not even thinking about it she took a step back. "W-why are you doing this?" she said in a shaky voice

"I thought it was obvious. I'm fighting you, I already said that's what my intention was."

"Then why are you just using illusions?"

"What do you mean why? You should know there are many other ways to fight a person instead of just pounding away at their body. After all, the second ninja skill is Genjutsu. Not to mention I favor genjutsu out of the three skills. And based on how you're shivering, I'd say its worked so far."

The girl hadn't even noticed it. Her hands were quivering like a leaf out in a windstorm. Clenching them tightly into fists, the medic took several deep breaths in order to relax and calm down. This punk was playing with her, and he was winning because of it. She had to focus if she wanted to beat him. She could not let him keep rattling her like this. She'd make him pay for all his insults.

Regaining her composure, Sakura took her fighting stance and glared back at the blonde. he continued to stand there, staring at her still sporting that smirk.

"Hardened your resolve, eh?"

Sakura didn't say anything, she stood stayed still waiting for her opponents next move. Her adversary seemed to be waiting for her to move, it seemed that his strategy was to provoke her into attacking then counter.

Chuckling lightly, the blonde said, "You know, you're no better than that traitorous Uchiha rat."

"Sasuke's not a"

Before she could finish her retort, Naruto had vanished and reappeared in an instant infront of her. Once again delivering a hard slap to her face.

"Sorry, I thought you were going to say he isn't a traitor but," He paused, "everyone knows he is. Just like you."

'Traitor?!' she thought. 'Who's he calling a traitor?!' She charged forward, barrelling her fist right for his jaw. To her surprise, he caught her fist. No one had ever stopped her punch without some type of jutsu, and yet he did with his bare hand.

"Surprised?" he mocked, "That someone has managed to overcome your superstrength? The way you swing your fist every which way I'm surprised no one has yet. I thought real ninjas concealed their abilities, but you just wave your technique around at every opportunity you get and you expect no one to figure your little trick out? That's just asking for death." With that Naruto punched the girl straight in the gut with his free hand, sending the girl flying back.

Sakura went sailing away, bouncing and crashing on the dirt as she went. When she finally stopped she was almost touching the barrier that would destroy the hospital if she crossed its parameters. She pushed herself back onto her feet. How did he do that? He managed to copy her strength enhacing technique that Tsunade had taught her. Not only that but it was at least as powerful as hers, there was no way he could just copy it after only experiencing it a few times.

"You look baffled, Sakura. Are you curious as to how I mastered your technique? Or is it because I called you a traitor?"

"I'm not a traitor!" She screamed causing herself to wince in pain from her ribs which had been the target of his fist. A soft green glow encased her hand as she raised it to her midsection so it could heal some of the bruising she was sure to have.

"Really?" In a blink of an eye, the blonde was right beside her. "I heard differently. I heard you offered to leave the village while you tried to persuade that Uchiha bastard before he left."

Her sea-green eyes widened at that. How did he know about that? She and Sasuke were the only ones there at the time.

"Get it? You told Naruto, and the rest of the rescue party that you did everything you could to stop him from leaving. You also have talked about it in your sleep. For intance, on the mission at the bridge of Heaven and Earth, after Sasuke had escaped, on the night Team 7 stopped for to set up camp. During the night Naruto went to make sure you were okay, why I don't know, but he heard you say everything you said to the traitorous raven while you tossed and turned in your sleep. So Naruto knows you were willing to betray all of Konoha."

Sakura began to sweat heavily at that. But she shook it off, she knew Naruto wouldn't judge her because of that...or would he?

"Like I said you're a backstabbing little bitch."

"Shut up!" The pink-haired medic spun around and launched her fist angrily through the blonde. Literally right through him, as if he was just an...

'Illusion.' She thought. 'Damn him, he's still just messing with me. Wait, he said he favored genjutsu...so what if everything he's done is also one?'

She looked back around to see him standing there, no worse for the wear, right where he was when he sent her spinning to the other side of the battlefield.

"You've been bluffing, haven't you? This entire time, the hospital isn't in any danger. Even if I stepped outside the barrier nothing would happen." She stepped towards the wall. And she would have stepped through it had the blonde not started to laugh manaically.

"You raise a good point." He chuckled. "I've given you no reason to believe that I am not bluffing. So feel free to leave and go get help."

Now Sakura was really confused. Was he bluffing about blowing up the hospital? If so, why would he be willing to let her go so easily? Was he bluffing again to trick her after he realized she called his bluff? She was about to take the final step before going through the barrier when he spoke again, in an extremely menacing tone.

"But...are you willing to pay the price if I'm not bluffing?" That stopped the girl in her tracks. "Are you prepared to sacrifice all those lives if you're wrong?" No...there's no way she could take such a chance. She would never gamble so many innocents' lives like that. Turning around she made to charge Naruto. But was interrupted when he spoke again.

"I'm a little surprised, I figured you'd run off because you're just some traitorous wench who doesn't care about her comrade's lives."

"That's not true. I've healed all my friends injuries before, Naruto in particular cause he's my teammate."

"I suppose that's true, but before using that statement to completely defend your actions, answer this question: Do you heal him to ensure his safety, or...to ensure that your 'tool' survives long enough to fufill your desires of bringing a traitor back home?"

How dare he call Naruto her tool. It wasn't like that at all...was it? No, that wasn't how it was at all! She hadn't forced Naruto to making that promise of a lifetime...or had she? After all she was the one who begged him to...bring back Sasuke. It hit the pink-haired girl hard, maybe she was just some manipulative witch who used her friends. After all, she knew full well that Naruto would keep any promise he made even if he had to put his life on the line for it. But now was not the time for another pity party, Sakura had to take this punk down.

She charged at him once again. Only this time, she quickly sidestepped and attacked him from the side. However her fist didn't strike her intended target as it was met by the blonde's fist. The force of both their attacks collided sent out powerful shockwaves causing to to to slide back from each other.

"Figures, you can only increase your strength a certain amount. But I don't have such limitations, and that means your attacks are useless."

"What are you talking about?"

"This technique requires building up chakra and releasing it at the exact moment of contact with whatever it is your hitting. But because of your lower amount of chakra you can only put in a specific amount to ensure you don't wear yourself out too fast. I, on the other hand, have so much more chakra than you therefore I can use a larger amount and cause more damage than you. However using too much can cause damage to my own body, so its not a smart idea to do that unless you have outrageous stamina."

The medic scowled at him. She couldn't believe he had picked up on the technique, and also made it look like a novice could do it. She'd have to think of another way to knock that arrogant sneer off his face.

"Tell me something, do you know why Naruto is willing to care for someone like you?"

Sakura shook her head.

"I don't even know why the knucklehead fawns over you. And I'm closer to him than I'd like to admit. But its unfitting of someone with such power within him to grovel before someone who seems to hate his guts. Because, you're not worth everything he goes through for you."

She clenched her fist until her knuckles went white. She could feel it, her anger boiling over and yet, at the same time...a searing pain deep inside her from all his insults. As much as she wanted to deny it, there was some truth to them.

"You're not really that pretty, and your personality has so many flaws, its ridiculous. You flip out over the smallest little things, and then try to smash Naruto's head in. You never once have thanked him for his attempts to retrieve some one who doesn't want to be redeemed. All in all, you're an ungrateful spoiled brat, who wouldn't know a good thing even if it bit you on the ass! You disgust me, back when Sasuke was in the village you would beat him just for standing against your precious idol."

Sakura tried to block out his words, but they echoed deep inside her. And still he continued.

"Sakura, do you enjoy hitting helpless creatures?"

"Of course not! I would never"

"Lie all you want, it doesn't change the fact you do like beating up on things who don't fight back. You've taken advantage of that idiot's feelings from the start. The reason you hit him, is because you know he won't hit back. You know he'll always forgive you. Face it, you're just a coward. Sasuke would make you upset and then you'd strike Naruto to make yourself feel better.You're beyond the forgiveness of anyone. I don't know why Tsunade would bother training scum like you, who just want power to get what you want."

"Shut up!"

"Not a chance! You'll hear what I have to say no matter what you want. You hate Naruto for a multitude of reasons and yet he's the one you go crying to when something happens. Even to this day you claim to hate him, but you're not above using your allies to get what you desire. Face the facts, you're a cold-hearted, self-centered, manipulative bitch!"

She was crying now. Tears streaming down her face. She couldn't even find her voice to defend herself."

"You just fawn all over some emo-bastard who doesn't give a shit about you. I bet that if you were getting raped, you wouldn't care as long as it was Sasuke!"

"S-SHUT UP!" The pink haired medic launched herself at the blonde. Her fist met his cheek like a bazooka shot at him point blank. Naruto went crashing backwards rolling painfully along the ground. Getting back to his feet he rub his cheek against his forearm.

"You're right, I apologize...For it to be counted as rape, you'd have to be unwilling and we all know that if it was Sasuke, you'd probably open your legs anywhere at anytime, you miserable little whore!" The medic charged at the blonde once again. Only this time she was met with a strength enhanced kick that sent her careening into the air.

Seeing as his enemy was temporarily paralyzed, Naruto jumped straight up above her. Flipping forward, he smashed his foot down on her, sending her blasting towards the dirt. When she collided with the ground and loud crash and a cry of mind numbing pain were heard.

Landing gently on the soil, the blonde walked over to his brutalized victim. "That was for being a hateful, traitorous bitch."

The injured kunoichi groaned in pain, looking up at her tormentor. "I'm...s-sorry." She managed to get out.

"Feh, you don't even know the meaning of the word. Besides the time for apologizing was years ago." With that he reached down and picked up the beaten girl by her hair. He stared at her for a few moments before raising his other hand towards her.

"Be thankful that I'm going to be merciful. I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to trap your spirit in another realm full of things beyond your darkest nightmares." Placing his palm over her eyes and forehead, he released a huge burst of black chakra into her body. Letting go of her hair, the girl fell in what felt like slow motion, her vision beginning to fade as she stumbled into unconsciousness. He watched her limp form fall towards the ground.

"Before you completely lose consciousness, I'll tell you what you wanted to know. My name is...

Akuso."

* * *

**Chaos's Corner**

Chaos: Wow, you finally get to know the dark figure's name. But who is he? And what does he want? And will I ever stop talking to people who aren't really there?!

(Crickets chirp)

Chaos: Ahem. Sorry, just got caught up in the moment is all. Anyways some of you (maybe) are wondering why I chose the name 'Akuso' for this entity. Well the answer is rather simple it can mean 'Demonic Countenance' or 'Dissolute Priest'. I also think it sounds kind of sinister.

Chaos: I'd also like to laugh at everyone who really thought Orochimaru took over Naruto's boy. Ha Ha Ha, like I'd really do that.

(Audience throws rocks at Chaos)

Chaos: OW! Alright, alright. Anyways I have one more piece of news and its that **Chaos's Corner **will be changed drastically. Cause I got tired of just this corner so I've expanded it into an entire house, complete with an attic and basement! There will be a science lab where you can see my bizzare creations (more on this some other time.) and even a seminar room where I will have discussions with guests from the series and others. By the way the next chapter will have a very important seminar about a very serious topic. I won't tell you what it is now because I want you to wait and find out.

???: Now REVIEW time for REVIEW some REVIEW subliminal REVIEW messaging. That is all, Sayonara. REVIEW


	6. Plans and Meetings

Well its been awhile hasn't it? Chaos star951 here with chapter 6 of the dark tale, Vengence. First I'd like to apologize for the chapter being shorter than the last one but this one isn't as intersting until near the end.

I don't own Naruto, never will.

" Normal Speech "

' Thought '

_Review of what was written last time_

_Music played by imp _

**(REVIEW)**

* * *

_Previously on_

**Vengence**

_The injured kunoichi groaned in pain, looking up at her tormentor. "I'm...s-sorry." She managed to get out._

_"Feh, you don't even know the meaning of the word. Besides the time for apologizing was years ago." With that he reached down and picked up the beaten girl by her hair. He stared at her for a few moments before raising his other hand towards her._

_"Be thankful that I'm going to be merciful. I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to trap your spirit in another realm full of things beyond your darkest nightmares." Placing his palm over her eyes and forehead, he released a huge burst of black chakra into her body. Letting go of her hair, the girl fell in what felt like slow motion, her vision beginning to fade as she stumbled into unconsciousness. He watched her limp form fall towards the ground._

_"Before you completely lose consciousness, I'll tell you what you wanted to know. My name is..._

_Akuso."_

**Vengence**

**Chapter 6**

**Plans and Meetings**

"Shizune, give this order to the ANBU unit and get a platoon or two on this case! We have to find out who this 'Akuso' entity is, and what he's after."

The blonde Hokage yelled, throwing a sealed scroll at her dark-haired assistant who ran off quickly to the department where the Black Ops worked. Tsunade turned and glanced out over the village. It looked so peaceful from here, hiding the terrors that were going on in the shadows. She had hoped for a quiet morning so she could relax a bit before going to go check on the obnoxious knucklehead in the hospital. Now this happens...

**

* * *

**

Time Reversal Jutsu

Earlier this morning the buxom blonde awoke at her desk. Damn, she fell asleep on her paperwork again. She let out a heavy sigh before running her fingers through her long hair as she sat up fully in her chair. Grabbing the pen that had been discarded the night before and thus began the bane of the Hokage career, endless paperwork. As she was about to begin, the doors to the office burst open, crashing loudly on the walls. The perpetrator? Shizune, a student of the Hokage herself and her self-imposed assistant.

Shizune was out of breath and looked half panicked.

"You'd better have a good explanation why you burst in here without knocking and abused the doors as you did."

Ignoring her mentor's snide comment, the brunette managed to get out. "Sakura...found unconscious...training field...some injuries...won't wake up...this was...found at the scene." She held up a scroll clenched tightly in her fist.

Tsunade stood up and said, "Catch your breath first then tell what the hell is going on." The jounin took a couple deep gasps of air before her breathing slowed down closer to normal.

"Sakura was found in the middle of a training field with some minor injuries. The ones who found her couldn't wake her up. Next to her was this scroll addressed to you."

"Okay so Sakura was found injured at some training ground. I understand your concern, but I can't see why you would be this freaked out over it."

'It's not just that, its also this." Shizune tossed the scroll to her teacher who caught it and looked it over. It was just an ordinary writing scroll. On the outside it said 'To the Hokage' in dark...red letters. Wait a minute that wasn't ink, it was...

"Shizune," she said firmly, but panic was begining tp grip her as well. "Is this written in...?"

The younger woman nodded confirming some of the fears that had begun to reveal themselves in the room. "It is, blood. And I've confirmed that its Sakura's. One of her injuries was a shallow cut on her right shoulder. It looked like who ever attacked her used her blood to send you a message."

Wasting no time, Tsunade ripped the scroll open to see what was written on it. Like the outside the message was written in crimson letters. The note stated

'Dear Fifth Hokage,

Think of this as my way of greeting the entire village after being gone for so long. I took some measures to ensure that you'll take this letter seriously.

I've taken down the worthless trash that you call an apprentice, as well as taken the time to write you a letter in her own blood. I don't like repeating myself so listen up. Don't bother trying any of your medical ninjutsu to try and revive the pinkhaired girl, cause it will be a waste of time and effort.

I've also snatched up the blonde jinchuuriki last night, so if you try to pull something funny, consider his life forfeit. Since I know this event won't keep quiet, I'll give you and the rest of the people in this village a piece of advice.

Watch your backs,

Akuso'

After reading what was written on that scroll, Tsunade sped off to the hospital to confirm the mysterious person's words. Checking the blonde jinchuuriki's room she discovered that it was empty. Damn, that meant that this Akuso person did steal Naruto since he wasn't in any condition to get up and move on his own.

Something on the floor caught her eye. It was a small scrap of paper with an incantation on it. An exploding tag. Shizune appeared in the doorway behind her master.

**Jutsu Release**

* * *

Around the same time in a small tea shop several blocks away sat a young man with dark shaggy hair drinking some hot tea. Across from him a fat bluish-grey cat laid on the table.

However, that's what it looked like to the world outside that table, for a powerful yet near undetectable genjutsu had been placed there. Who really sat there was a teenaged boy with spiky blonde hair and three whisker marks on each cheek talking to a cat-sized navy colored imp.

"Damn, I'm still feeling a little rambunctious. Pathetic kunoichi couldn't even make me sweat or use any of my pent up energy. Oh well just means I'll need to find some other prey."

"Uh...my lord?"

"What is it Undekei? I'm not in the best of moods right now. I'm feeling rather restless after being cooped up for so long."

"If master is feeling that them why not kill girl last night? Did you not say she was among those that you detested the most? Undekei sure that if you had, master would be feeling like" The small beast opened its mouth and what was heard was

_Walking on Sunshine, Whoa! Walking on... _

Before it could continue the boy grabbed the imp by the throat and squeezed to make that dreadful noise stop.

"Quiet, you fool! How many times have I told you not to spontaneously burst into song like that?!" Akuso snarled dropping the beast. After which he sighed heavily and answered Undekei's earlier question.

"True, she is one of those in the village that I loathe more than normal. However, I just might have some use for her. So I placed her under one of my darkest illusions where her spirit will stay in a limbo like world until I awaken her. She'll suffer there, lost and alone enduring nightmares that make grown men crawl on their bellies in fear until I decide the time she is useful." Akuso replied taking a sip of tea.

"Uh, master? If you have plans then why you here drinking tea?

"Because drinking tea gives me an air of sophistication and makes me seem that much more evil."

The imp looked baffled at his master's response. It didn't make any sense, but then not much did to the little creature. So he reached for a stick of dango that Akuso had purchased with his hot beverage.

"Besides," continued the blonde, "My plans are already in motion, and don't require any action until tonight."  
"What happen tonight?" Undekei asked stuffling the food in his mouth.

"Just a reunion with an old aquaintance. Its rather important so I have to meet him tonight."

"But Undekei thought you hate all who live in this village. Why master meet up with anyone from here?" Queried the imp as he stuffed another sweet dumpling into his mouth.

"For my goals to succeed, I'll need at least a few allies. I may be powerful but its not easy to destroy a ninja village by one's self. Besides I need to discuss something with the man."

"Who is he? Is this being that important to your plans?"

Akuso folded his hands together and rested his chin on them. "He's just someone who saved my life years ago." Hearing that, Undekei nearly choked on his meal.

"Cough, but Undekei thought no one would lift finger to help you!"

"Don't misunderstand the situation, Undekei. He didn't do it to be kind, that's not really his thing. He wanted to turn me into a tool for him to achieve his own ambitions. So he stopped one of my previous executions."

"Why he want your help?"

"Because of my power. I managed to kill an ANBU when I was about 8 years old. It caused quite a stir among the council." He replied chuckling as he remembered the faces of the council on the day of his trial. "However, soon after that, I got sealed deep in the recesses of that pathetic boy's soul." Akuso muttered, his face now a dark forboding scowl.

The imp looked at his master in fear since he had a darkened expression on his face which clearly showed his disgust with what happened in the past. The beast slowly stuffed the third sphere in his mouth and began chewing.

"Ah well, its the past for now. I'll make them all pay eventually." Akuso said, his expression now more relaxed.

The blonde picked up his cup and drank the rest of his tea. "Well do whatever you want until nightfall. Once the sun sets find a hiding spot near the the center of the village where you can get a clear view of the Hokage Mountain. I'm meeting him near that path, be sure to stay out of sight. Got it?"

"Understood, master." With that the blue creature scampered off somewhere. The young man watched the creature vanished into the distance. Standing up, he walked out of the shop with the genjutsu still altering his appearence to the public.

He wandered about with no real destination in mind until he reached the clearing where Iruka had yelled at Naruto to stop defacing the monument. Looking up at the faces carved into the mountain, a thought crossed the boy's mind.

"Alright, I've got some time to kill before tonight. Guess I'll go pay my 'respects.' It has been awhile after all." And with that he made his way to the memorial stone.

A few moments later, there Akuso stood. Before the stone which had the names of many of the shinobi who had gaven their lives for the sake of this village carved into it.

"What a bunch of fools. I can't believe anyone thought this shithole of a town was worth dieing for. And you, old man." He said gesturing to a certain name engraved there.

"Damn you to hell. I was the one meant to bury you here! That was to be my revenge for the seal you sundered me with, you bastard!" He yelled as he kicked the stone. "But fine, I'll just make sure that this place suffers enough for you and everyone else." Akuso turned and walked away. "Rest assured my revenge on your people will be one for the history books, Third Hokage."

* * *

--Later--After Nightfall--

Akuso stood there, staring at the giant stone faces as a slight breeze blew. The night was fairly warm despite the ominous wind rustling through the village. The young man just stood there waiting for his guest to arrive.

Then he sensed a familar chakra signature. The one belonging to the man who he was waiting for.

"I thought you would've been here a little earlier. What's the matter, couldn't find you cane?" He chuckled darkly without turning around to look at his old aquaintance.

"You should respect your elders, boy."

"Save your high and mighty attitude for a more appropriate occasion."

"You're the same as I remember, a brat."

"Such harsh lies. I've changed a lot since then. I've matured and become an even greater threat than anyone ever thought possible of me."

There was no response.

"What? Have I left you speechless already..."

Akuso turned around to greet the man.

"...eh, Danzo?"

* * *

**Chaos's House--Seminar Room**

Chaos: Welcome to my new...what would you call something like this? A show, a program, or a script? Anyways Welcome today I'd like to have discussion about a subject the scares the shit out of any anime/manga guy...Fangirls.(And before anyone asks, Yes the inverse goes for fanboys as well)

(Audience shudders)

Chaos: And here today to discuss this topic with me is Kishimoto's own, Neji Hyuuga. (Or Hyuuga Neji for those japanese sticklers out there.)

Neji: Hn.

Chaos: ...Well anyways to start off this seminar, Mr. personality here will give you all a basic definition.

Neji: I told you not to call me that.

Chaos: Oh shut up, I've been fairly nice (and quite a bit OOC) with you so far. So give them the definition.

Neji: Fine. A fangirl: A girl who possesses a high level of fondness for an illustrated, or animated character.

Chaos: Spoken like a true entity with no emotions save for boredom.

Neji: Don't talk to me like I'm Shikamaru.

Chaos: What ever. Anyways there are several layers of Fangirlism (My term, since I haven't seen it before) Healthy, Obsessive, Rapid, and Passive.

Neji: The first type is Healthy. This is the rarest breed of fangirl since most people stereotype them as Obsessive or Rapid. Healthy level fangirls are called this because they klike the character well enough but not to much to be considered unhealthy. Meaning they think about the one they like but not constantly.

Chaos: Right. The second type is called Obsessive. Most of you can guess why they're called this. These are the kinds who spend every waking moment (and sometimes subconsciously) thinking the character they desire. Not always acting on these feelings, this type tends to be kind of hostile to those who don't like the same character.

Neji: The third kind is passive and they are...

Chaos: Hey! You're supposed to talk about the Rapid class of fangirl. Not skip on to passive.

Neji: But Rapid are the kind that give nightmares to people, especially the guys.

Chaos: Fine, I'll talk about them. Go ahead since you already started.

Neji: Ok, as I said the third is the Passive class. These types are hard to detect sometimes since they appear passive and not as psychotic as the others. Some have distinctive quirks about them that can range from fidgeting to slight shyness or to stalking. My cousin Hinata could be considered this type, seeing as she's not real vocal but did follow Naruto around and spy on him when no one else was around.

Chaos: The final class of fangirl is the most dreaded kind, the Rapid Fangirl. A name that truly inspires fear into all who hears its name. These are the kind that follow the poor soul that has wound up the object of their desire hopelessly. They are the type who follow them to the ends of the earth if possible. The mere mention of their 'love's' name drives them into a frenzy that almost no one can stop. They tend to be completely looney in the head, freaking out over the slightest misunderstanding. Also are rather violent, quickly and brutally removing any thing or person in the way of their affections. These are without a doubt the most dangerous class of Fangirl. So if you suspect someone around you of being in this class, get away as fast as you can.

Neji: Well, I think that's it. Can I go now.

Chaos: I guess if you're going to be all moody about it, go ahead.

(Neji walks off)

Chaos: Well to explain a little on why I bother to do this afterthought-like show chapter after chapter is because I like to end on a silly note instead of a real serious one like in this story. Remember to REVIEW the above chapter and feel free to comment on my show. If there's an idea you want done send it in and I'll see what I can do.

??: Now REVIEW time for REVIEW some REVIEW subliminal REVIEW messaging. That is all, Sayonara. REVIEW


	7. Encounters: Ally or Enemy?

Hey, its me Chaos star951. Hope you all like this chapter. I know its not the best written and its rather violent so reader discretion is advised. Please read and REVIEW.

I don't own Naruto, never will.

" Normal Speech "

' Thought '

_Review of what was written last time_

_Music played by imp _

**(REVIEW)**

_Previously on_

* * *

**Vengence**

_Then he sensed a familar chakra signature. The one belonging to the man who he was waiting for._

_"I thought you would've been here a little earlier. What's the matter, couldn't find you're cane?" He chuckled darkly without turning around to look at his old aquaintance._

_"You should respect your elders, boy."_

_"Save your high and mighty attitude for a more appropriate occasion."_

_"You're the same as I remember, a brat."_

_"Such harsh lies. I've changed a lot since then. I've matured and become an even greater threat than anyone ever thought possible of me."_

_There was no response._

_"What? Have I left you speechless already..."_

_Akuso turned around to greet the man._

_"...eh, Danzo?"_

**Vengence**

**Chapter 7**

**Encounters: Ally or Enemy?**

The old war hawk stared at the blonde haired being who stood there with a demonlike smirk on his face.

"Seven years...I believe that's how long you were imprisoned by the Third."

Akuso narrowed his eyes. "You got a point old man?" He asked as his grin turned into a scowl.

"Just commenting. Its to be expected of one such as yourself, after all you were just a child going against the most powerful man in Konoha." Danzo replied casually.

"Really? It sounds like you're trying to antagonize me into doing something stupid."

"I am doing nothing of the sort. Anyway enough of this idle chatter, on to business. Follow me." The elderly man turned to leave but was stopped by the younger man's harsh tone.

"Why should I?"

Danzo turned back and looked back at him. Staring back at the war hawk were two icy blue irises with demon like slits in them. It felt like something was piercing his soul way deep down inside.

'Its those eyes again. Even though I've lived most of my years among the shadows, those eyes still make me feel unsettled. Just like all those years ago.'

"Well? Are you going to give me an explanation why, or are you just going to stand there dumbfounded?"

"You're acting like a spoiled child, taking that tone with me." He began. "I'm going to lead you back back to my headquarters so we can discuss the arrangement of our partnership."

"Partnership?"

"It means when to or more people join together for a common goal."

"Do NOT patronize me, ya old goat!" snarled Akuso as his fist clenched angrily. "I know what a partnership is. I was just thinking that our goals are different."

"What do you mean?"

"Simple, our plans aren't the same."

"But we're both after the same thing. To destroy this village."

"Wrong! You want to destroy this village so you can build another Konoha that you alone control in place of this one that you failed time and again to conquer." The blonde eyed the crippled veteran with a dark stare. "My ambition is different from yours," he added darkly.

Without realizing it, Danzo took a fearful step back from the dark youth. This caused an evil chuckle to emerge from the demon eyed being that stood across from him.

"You really are afraid of me. Just like when we first met those seven long years ago. I wonder...have you lived in fear all this time, dreading my return?"

"Quit being blasphemous. I'm not scared of you or anyone else here."

"Then you're the stupid."

"I'm not stupid, boy."

"Then you're afraid of me."

"I am not, you little brat."

"Then which is it?"

Danzo stared at him for a moment. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"What I mean is are you scared or stupid? You're either scared of me or too stupid to fear me. So I ask you, which is it?"

"Neither."

Akuso stared back at the fossil for a moment then he casually looked around. His scornful gaze returned to the hobbled old man, before letting out a loud maniacal laughter.

"What's so funny?" huffed the cripple.

"It seems you're both, stupid and full of fear. Stupid because you think you can lie to my face and fearful because" The blonde raised his hand and pointed in eight seemingly random directions.

"You have two platoons of your Roots team here as protection!" The demonic young man smirked then looked past Danzo. "Wait...there's another one."

Looking back to the war hawk, he scoffed. "Isn't nine bodyguards a bit much for an old fossil like you?"

The elder just looked at him. "So you sensed them all, did you?"

"Did you truly think I wouldn't? I hate being underestimated. Especially by dried up, old hasbeens."

"No matter, since you will not join me, I'll just have to have you executed." Tapping his cane twice on the ground, the once concealed shinobi surrounded the target. One on each side of him, holding one of the blonde's arms behind his back while two others held a kunai to the front and back of his neck. Another four stood all around him in cause he managed tobreak away from the first four.

"Now who's the hasbeen?"

"Don't you want to know how our plans differed?"

"Talk." The old man ordered. "And make it quick."

"Its simple. True, I want to destroy Konoha, but I will make sure this village burns to the ground at my feet, then I'll watch as the ashes scatter into the wind, never to return."

"You talk like you'll live long enough to see that plan come to fruition. But you're going to die here and now."

"Heh, you seem to think I'm caught. But no one here except me is walking away from this place alive tonight."

Danzo had enough of this insolent child so he gave the signal. "Now!" With no hesitation the two Roots with the kunai slit their captives throat. Crimson blood sprayed out as the corpse was released and fell to the ground in a crumbled heap.

"You we're way too inexperienced to defeat me boy."

"Feh, some eulogy." Came a sarcastic voice from behind them. "You talking about me?"

The Roots agents plus their leader turned to see an unscathed blonde haired, demon-eyed young man leaning casually on the side of a building a few meters away.

"But how...?" one said. They looked down and saw the ninth agent laying there, throat split open as the red liquid oozed out of him.

"Elementary, I succeeded in hynotizing the last one of you with my illusions into taking the place on which I was standing, then covered him with another illusion that gave him my appearence. I knew you lot would surround me in a pathetic attempt to cut off my retreat, so I cast my spell on him as I was conversing with your commander. After that I just threw my voice. To be honest, you never even came close to me. Any of you."

"But we didn't sense any genjutsu..."

"Another easy question. That's because I've nearly mastered the 'true art' of genjutsu."

"What do you mean 'true art'?

**(Quick note, when I say art, I don't mean like Deidara or Sasori's theories of art, I mean art as in ninja art** )

"No more explanations. Now is the time to kill you all."

One agent snorted at his comment. "As if, we still outnumber you, eight to one!" Then in the blink of an eye, four of them pounced towards Akuso, who just smirked then vanished. Frantically looking around the remaining members searched for him.

The pompous ninja who sneered earlier heard a voice from behind as two hands gripped the sides of his head. "The thing about numbers...," the voice whispered, "is they're just numbers." Sweat dripped down the shinobi's masked jaw, as the hands twisted his head violently to the side, snapping his neck killing him instantly.

Releasing the freshly dead body the blonde boy snatched up the short sword that was sheathed in its scabbard on deceased guy's back.

"This will come in handy in a moment." He said smirking.

Spinning around he parried one of his enemies, successfully avoiding a fatal blow. Then he quickly shifted behind the ninja he blocked and stole his blade from its sheath as well.

"Thanks for the donation...fool."

Hearing that, another Roots agent attacked the icy-blue eyed blonde from behind only to have his throat slit by one of his comrade's own blades. His body collapsed as well leaking a metallic red fluid dripping out of him.

Danzo was really getting sick of this, already three of his subordinates had been killed because of they're incompetence.

"Kill him already!"

One ninja jumped back, readying a barrage of kunai and shuriken and flung them at their enemy. However as he landed, one of the stolen swords was thrown like a knife at him. He barely registered the cold steel as it pierced threw his armor and stabbed into his beating heart. He too fell to the ground dead.

Two of the remaining Roots decided it would be best to double team him and attacked with concealed daggers from opposite sides. Unfortunately for them as they got within striking distance, the blonde caught both their wrists after dropping his remaining sword and using their own momentum, directed there weapons towards the other one's throat. Both fell to the ground convulsing for a moment before becoming motionless.

"And then there was only two." Akuso said as the remaining members stared at him with anger, frustration, and last but not least fear. The two that were left was a tall burly looking guy and an average-sized guy. The average one, who wore a Neko mask, yelled to Danzo.

"Get out of here, we'll take care of him!" The old man turned and ran off as fast as he could after hearing that.

The big guy, wearing a Tori mask, charged at the demon eyed man. "I'll kill you, you monsterous demon."

Hearing that the young man froze, causing him to get slammed back by Tori.

**(I'm just going to refer to the last two by their masks)**

Akuso slowly got to his feet. He looked over the the bird masked man.

"What did you call me?"

Tori quickly got on guard. "You heard me, I said you're a demon. What's the matter did I hurt the fox's feelings?"

"Is that what you see when you look at me?" The blonde asked.

"What more is there? You should just"

The large Roots agent couldn't finish as his adversary used the Body Flicker technique to appear right infront of him.

He smirked and said, "I thought so." Then lashed out his hand with his forefinger and middle finger extended. Using them he stabbed Tori's eyes through his mask's holes.

He howled in pain as he stumbled a couple steps back. The blonde who wasn't going to let this chance slip by, threw himself at the big guy's legs. Firing a chakra enhanced fist, he punched the flinched man in the knee causing his leg to snap.

He let loose a loud pained scream as he fell backwards, his leg bent completely the wrong way.

"Those who refuse to use their eyes, should not be allowed to have them at all. If you can only see me as the fox, then you are mentally blind and as punishment now are physically blind too."

"Fuck you!" He yelled as he scream bloody murder from the pain he was in.

"Tsk, tsk. Time to end you." The blonde walked over to Tori and placed his hand over his throat. Slowly adding pressure, Akuso began to press his palm into his throat, cutting off his breathing. Though the large man struggled for a moment, he suffocated as his neck was crushed.

Neko could only stare at the person, no he wasn't human. He couldn't be. He just single-handedly defeated not one, but two platoons. Fear. That's what filled him. Complete and utter dread at his own impending expiration. His entire body was shivering. Looking into the entity's eyes was like seeing hell itself.

Akuso just looked at him. Normally he wouldn't bother to kill someone who lost his will, but he had seen too much and Danzo was still out there and soon he would be out of Undekei's sound-proof barrier.

Black chakra collected around his left hand. It was dark and malevolent to even be remotely close to it.

"You're pathetic." He muttered then dashed straight for the paralyzed shinobi. He lashed out his hand coated in that evil energy and stabbed it straight through his chest. He stood there for a moment letting the blood drip off his fingertips as he watched his prey die almost on impact. Ripping his arm out, the body collapsed in a puddle of blood.

"Now, to take care of the ring leader." He said taking Neko's sword from him.

Just down the street Danzo was moving as fast as he could, in an attempt to escape when he heard the sound of feet running towards them. He could sense a dark power in the direction of the sound so he tried to speed up but couldn't.

Soon enough Akuso had caught up.

"You know Danzo." Fright filled shivers ran down the old man's spine when he heard that. "I debated for hours earlier about how I was going to kill you."

"W-wait. I can help you destroy Konoha. Don't kill me."

"Then I decided on an oldie, but goodie." The blonde said ignoring the man's pleas, raising the blade up.

"NO!"

In one quick motion the old man's head was completed severed from his shoulders. In the blink of an eye, Konoha's old war hawk was silenced, forever.

"Rot in hell, bastard."

Discarding the sword, the blonde called out, "Undekei! Come here, we have to get out of here before someone else shows up!"

The small imp scurried over to his master and lept onto his shoulder. Then the two vanished. Off to find a safehouse where no one would find them, at least for the moment.

* * *

_Splash! Splash!_

That aggravating sound of someone walking through shallow water awoke the beast. It opened its eyes and stared out through the bars of its cage. Just down the passageway he could make out a figure getting closer to the seal. Standing up and stretching out its legs, he let out a loud roar/yawn.

**"Finally come to see me, eh kit? I'm surprised you didn't come here sooner especially after getting your ass kicked back and forth by that red-eyed fag you used to call your best friend."** Kyuubi growled as the figure revealed himself from the shadowed hall.

The figure scoffed.

**"What was that tone for?! You should show more respect for your betters, kit. If this seal wasn't here, I'd devour you here and now."**

The person then spoke, but not in a voice the Demon King was used to hearing.

"So it seems you still can't tell us apart. How sad that you mistook me for your real container."

The fox's eyes widened slightly, a low growl forming in his throat.

**"You!" ** He snarled. **"How did you escape your entrapment?! I heard that the seal was supposed to last an entire lifeline!"**

"It's supposed to, and it would have...had the body not been a jinchuuriki."

**"Akuso, how dare you come here after I gave you the power you desired. You said you would work on a way to free me!"**

"I have not forgotten our agreement."

**"You lie! I gave you the ** _**power of demons** _ **in exchage for my freedom and you have yet to release me"**

**(Remember that--Power of a Demons--Its important)**

"Relax, I will find a way to release you. Don't forget that unless a suitable vessel is found your spirit will erode and disappear into oblivion."

**"Silence! Do not tell me what I already know. I'll strangle you with the chakra that leaks from this seal."**

"How arrogant. Try it if you desire. In fact let me make it easier for you." Akuso stepped through the bars into the cage.

Kyuubi released his demonic red chakra towards the blonde. The chakra lashing out like waves on a beach.

However the energy couldn't make contact with the beast's intended target. Instead his own chakra reversed and lashed out at him.

**"Curse you! How can you do such a thing?"**

"Simple, my control of your power is equal to that of its original owner, you. I can manipulate it on a whim."

**"I asked how!"**

"Fine I'll tell you, but I want some information from you that I need to fufill my plans." Akuso looked up at the huge beast glaring down at him. "I suggest you not try to kill me. Don't forget what I am."

The Kyuubi roared angrily. **"I know! You are Naruto's ** _**other** _ **self."**

"Correct, after enduring enough brutal attacks, beatings, and other horrid tortures, Naruto mentally created a being to hold all those bad thoughts and painful memories. This being eventually evolved into another personality, completely separate from the original. If I am killed here, all those unspeakable deeds done to us, will be poured into Naruto's memories. The images he would remember after suppressing them for years would drive him to suicide. Which means you go down with him."

**"Silence! Now explain how you mastered my power."**

"Because I've been absorbing your chakra into my soul ever since I awoke."

**"The seal was removed? I thought you were to sleep until the kit died."**

"The seal on me wasn't removed, only weakened. On the bridge in wave when you first awoken here. When you released that power, it awakened me as well."

**"I see. But there were several layers that made up your seal, how did you break free of them?"**

"Easy." Akuso smirked. "I didn't do anything. Since I couldn't move freely after I awoke I began to collect you chakra that leaked out. The seals were linked directly into Naruto's equilavent of a brain as well as his state of mind."

**"I understand, so as kit struggled with his emotions, you're restraints weakened."**

"Correct. Now that I've answered your questions, I have some of my own."

**"Why should I, the Great Demon King, assist you?!"**

"Because I plan to take vengence for all my suffering on Konoha, and I plan releasing you so long as you cooperate with me."

**"I hate you. You're dark, deceitful, and cunning. But I'll help as long as I get what I want. Just know, once freed...I'll devour you."**

"We'll see."

**"Well, tell me what you want. I refuse to give you more power."**

"What's the matter? Afraid I'll become too much for you to handle?"

**"You little bastard!"**

"Enough, I don't need any more of your power at the moment. Like I said I need information."

**"Fine," ** Kyuubi snorted.** "What do you need to know?"**

"Where are the Seven Crystals of Calamity?"

**"But those contain high levels of unstable demon energy. Why do you need them?"**

"To take down a village is hard by one's self, I plan to assemble a team to help me out."

**"...I may hate you, but I like the way you think. Very well. The objects you seek are in a box protected by the most powerful seals that a priestess can wield. The box is in a shrine, here in Konoha where it is closely guarded."**

"Which shrine?"

**"That I do not know. But here, take this item. It will locate the crystals power."**

As the fox spoke, his chakra formed into a sphere and condensed itself until it was no bigger than Akuso's fist. Reaching his hand out the orb morphed into a spherical compass like object.

"Excellent, I knew I could count on you." The blonde then stepped out of the cage. "Odd isn't it?"

**"What is?"**

"That I won't trust people, but I'll trust a demon."

With that he vanished.

In the waking world Akuso opened his eyes to see his imp companion staring at him.

"What is it Undekei?"

"Master was sitting there in a trance, me didn't know what was going on."

"Nothing to worry about." Akuso looked at his hand. In it was the compass he obtained from the Kyuubi.

"Nothing to worry about at all."

* * *

**Chaos's Corner--Seminar room**

Chaos: Sorry but today's program is just going to be some Q&A. If you have questions, REVIEW me or send me a private message. Also, I'd like to apologize since this chapter may not be as well written compared to the others.

Chaos: Anyways hope you all enjoyed this chatper of Vengence. Remember to REVIEW the above chapter and feel free to comment on my show. If there's an idea you want done send it in and I'll see what I can do.

??: Now REVIEW time for REVIEW some REVIEW subliminal REVIEW messaging. That is all, Sayonara. REVIEW


	8. Removing the Seal

Yo! Chaos Star951 here. The next exciting installment of Vengeance. In this chapter Akuso will demonstrate more of his unknown abilities. Who's going to be his opponent, you ask? Well, you'll have to read and find out. I know it won't take long to figure it out, but enjoy it anyhow. Don't forget to REVIEW the chapter, it persuades me to continue updating.

Also let me apologize for one thing about Akuso, for he suffers from the disease common to great villains, monologuing. It's a habit that he has aside from being sarcastic and cynical, among other things.

This chapter may be longer than normal, but don't get used to that since I struggle to write what I do for my chapters.

I don't own Naruto, never will.

"Normal Speech"

'Thought'

_Review of what was written last time_

_Music played by imp_

**(REVIEW)**

* * *

_Previously On_

**Vengeance**

_In the waking world Akuso opened his eyes to see his imp companion staring at him._

_"What is it Undekei?"_

_"Master was sitting there in a trance, me didn't know what was going on."_

_"Nothing to worry about." Akuso looked at his hand. In it was the compass he obtained from the Kyuubi._

_"Nothing to worry about at all."_

**Chapter 8**

**Removing the Seal**

"I'm telling you, it wasn't me!"

Hibiki Tetsuya was not having a good day so far. He had gotten up at his usually time, about an hour before sunrise. He'd always been the early-riser type of guy, so when he woke up, he would go right to work. He helped some priests at a Shinto Shrine just a block away from his residence. Normally, Hibiki would go in and make sure everything was in the right spot then go on to take care of what ever the priests asked him to do.

However, this morning as he made his way to the temple gates he saw a young man standing before them looking from something in his hand to the gates. Being the good natured man that he was, Hibiki walked over to the youth and asked if he needed any assistance. The next thing he knew, he was in an interrogation room with a masked man asking him why he stole a sacred object from the shrine. That was bullshit! He'd never stolen a thing in his life and he'd been working at that specific shrine for more than ten years.

"If it wasn't you then why did the priests testify that it was indeed you who stole the artifact?"

"I don't know! All I remember is getting to the gates and suddenly, I'm here being accused of being a thief."

"The priests said you broke into the shrine and ran off with a sealed box. You were found unconscious several blocks away. So we found you and brought you here so you'll explain what's going on. The object in question was not on your person when he captured you, so we want to know where you hid it. Confess, and you'll get a lighter sentence."

"I didn't do anything! I'm innocent, I tell you."

A door open behind the masked being as another man in a mask entered the room. The first mystery man approached the second.

"No good, it doesn't appear that he's going to talk. Or maybe he's telling the truth and has no idea what's happened. Do you have his file?"

"Yeah, its right here." The second replied handing over some papers. "His story about working there for the last decade is true, and the priests said that he'd never done anything like this before. He'd been their friend for years and was a hardworking assistant to them. But he broke in there earlier like a raving lunatic."

"Odd, did the medical team find the cause of the bruise on the back of his neck?" He asked looking over the files.

"Yeah, they said it looked like someone knocked him out before we found him. But there are no leads as to who did that."

"Damn, that could mean he had an accomplice and was betrayed."

"Or maybe he was the accomplice and was double-crossed."

"You're right. I'll continue the interrogation, I think its time to use that jutsu on him. It will make the process go smoother I believe."

"Do as you see fit, we need to get to the bottom of this so we can announce the case closed. I'm way more interested in the murder of Danzo and some of his subordinates." With that he left the room.

The time reversal jutsu, or jigyaku no jutsu: A powerful technique which places a person in a hypnotized like state. It forces the target to recall memories that might be inaccessible to the person, or memories that were buried too deep in their subconscious. It is an unparalleled technique for extracting information from traumatized shinobis among others people.

The remaining ANBU member brought his hands up in front of him and preformed a sequence of hand seals.

"Jigyaku no jutsu."

When those words were spoken, Hibiki fell limp in the chair.

"Hibiki Tetsuya, do you remember what happened this morning?"

"Yes." He responded in an almost zombie-like tone.

"What happened when you left to go to the shrine?"

"It started off like any normal day. I walked out of my house, making sure to lock the door behind me. As I approached the gates, I saw a young man standing there. I went over to ask him if he needed help with something."

"And after that?"

"He sort of chuckled and replied that he could use some assistance, then he asked if I worked in the temple, to which I said yes. The entire time he did not look at me, he kept facing forward. I got this strange feeling in my stomach just from standing near him, telling me that he was dangerous."

"Do you remember any features that he possessed?"

"He was blonde, with spiky hair. He looked only to be about sixteen years. I tried to move in front so I could see but he sudden clasped his hand over my face so only my right eye was uncovered. It was then he turned slightly towards me."

"And what did you see?"

"I saw......a light blue iris looking back; it was the color of frosted glass or ice. Staring into it was like an endless pit. I could feel it, a powerful darkness deep inside of him. It was like he had the eyes of a black-hearted demon. Then suddenly, everything went black. When I awoke..."

"You found yourself here, being interrogated for something you have no recollection of, correct?"

"Yes."

The Anbu sighed and released his technique causing Hibiki to flinch for a moment before falling out of the chair he was in to the floor completely unconscious.

----Later----In the Hokage's office----

Tsunade was reviewing the results she had received from the Black Ops over the case concerning Danzo's demise. Damn this was aggravating. On one hand, probably her most hated critic was gone, that was cause for celebration, however on the second hand the one responsible for his death was strong enough to take out nine of his agents. That could mean there was a person who presented a huge threat to Konoha and its people. Coupled with the facts that her apprentice had been placed in a genjutsu induced coma and the kidnapping of the village's jinchuuriki, one Naruto Uzumaki.

This spelled big trouble especially if word got out about these matters. This is just too much at one time the buxom blonde thought as she massaged her temples.

Okay lets review what all has happened. First, Naruto returned to the village battered and bruised. He was found in a coma like state. The following day Sakura Haruno was found beaten and trapped in an illusion that no one was able to release her from. The perpetrator revealed himself as Akuso in a letter in the medic's own blood. Then two nights later, Danzo was found beheaded along with nine of his subordinates, all killed in various ways in the midst of the village. The next morning, an ordinarily passive man broke into a temple and stole some artifact then was recovered further away unconscious, with telltale signs of being controlled by a young man with spiky blonde hair, the artifact missing from his possession. That was some of the worst news. It described Naruto perfectly aside from the eyes, but that was the only distinguishing feature that the Anbu managed to get. But everyone knew that the hyperactive blonde had absolutely abysmal aptitude for the illusionary arts. Plus he had been in a shock-induced coma since he was found several days before. So it had to be just another blonde young man causing trouble in the village.

Worst case scenario, there was a group of conspirators plotting the takeover or destruction of Konoha. Some of which had to be inside the village walls in order to accomplish what had happened already.

Anyways the first lead was to locate this genjutsu-using thief and capture him to see if he had any involvement with the other cases.

"Man this job really stinks. I can't believe I was suckered into taking it." Tsunade muttered, when a knock sounded at her door. "Come in," she commanded.

The doors opened to reveal a young jounin with long dark brown hair and pale colored irises, the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, Neji.

"You sent for me, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, I'm sure you've heard that there have been some disturbances recently."

"Hai, Sakura Haruno has been hospitalized, Naruto Uzumaki has been kidnapped, and Danzo along with several of his men have been killed."

"Also there was a strange robbery early this morning, which is the case that you'll be working on."

"With all due respect, a robbery does not seem nearly as important as the other the cases. I feel it would be more useful for me to be on another one of the assignments."

"Under normal circumstances, but I get a feeling that all these events are connected somehow. Besides with your eyes it should be easy for you to locate the item that was stolen." Tsunade dug through the papers on her desk until she found the one that she was looking for. On it was a picture of rectangular box with a sutra wrapped around the middle of it.

"This is what was stolen from the temple. The monks there said that that box contained some bizarre crystallizations full of some kind of dark energy, sealed away by the First Hokage. If the seal were to be broken, then chaos will ensue."

"That sounds like a simple fable, Hokage-sama."

"I agree, but that's not the problem here. The problem is that the thief responsible does believe the story."

"How can you be certain of that?"

"The value of the box is very little, there are other objects in that temple that are worth far more. It was the only item taken, so I think it is safe to assume that the young man responsible believes the story and plans to unseal it. Hence, your mission, Neji, is to find the person who has the box and capture him."

She handed the Hyuuga another sheet of paper. "This tells you what the Anbu have gotten about his appearance, but be warned that he may be wearing some form of disguise or illusion."

The young jounin nodded and turned to leave but was interrupted when Tsunade added something else.

"Oh, there is one other person who is assisting with this case."

"Who?"

"Kakashi Hatake."

----Same time----Unknown underground location----

"Master? Where we going?" A little imp asked the individual he was following. The person did not answer, as he continued walking down the path carefully scanning the wall, looking for something specific.

"Master?" the beast questioned again, "What down here?"

"Silence, Undekei." The little blue creature instantly shut up, not wanting to anger his summoner.

"Ah, here it is. It's been awhile since I was last awake that I nearly forgot about this place." Akuso said as he pushed in a stone brick on the wall and turned it 270 degrees counterclockwise. Then moved two bricks to the left and pushed another on in and twisted 270 degrees clockwise. This caused a brick to stick out in between the row below where the two ones had been turned, which the blonde young man pulled out of the wall.

Undekei just watched in utter fascination as the wall split open to reveal a hidden passage way. It took him a moment to realize that his master had already walked through the newly formed archway and the imp bounded after him, the wall closed shut nearly squishing the blue beast. Slipping in the missing brick, Akuso followed the path down to an area unknown to the people above.

"Where is this?"

"You just can't shut up for long, can you?" Akuso growled causing his little companion to flinch in fear. "But I guess its better that you know, I don't need to tell you that this place is to remain secret to all unless I decide to tell anyone. All you have to do is keep your lips zipped shut. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

"This was a secret lab to one of Konoha's most interesting geniuses. When he fled, he left behind several of his research facilities, most of which were discovered and destroyed by order of the Third Hokage."

Undekei tilted his head slightly to the side, signaling that he did not know who the blonde was referring to.

"I mean of course....Orochimaru. His research was extremely interesting, I learned many things from reading the notes he left in this laboratory." There was another door before them. Finally after that long dreary hallway, there was the room they were looking for. Opening the door caused some lights to click on which revealed a large room with the side walls covered by bookcases filled messily with all manner of books and papers. Near the center of the room, there were a couple examination tables with all sorts of empty vials. A blanket of dust coated everything in sight and the imp struggled not to sneeze. But it was in vain as he let loose a loud sneeze which echoed throughout the corridor.

After the sound reverberation quieted into nothingness, the blue creature heard the definite sound of running water coming from the back wall.

"What that?" queried Undekei.

"That was the first passage that I used to get here. It is connected to the water pipes that go to be cleaned for consumption of the village. Part of that wall was missing, but only a chunk big enough for a young child to get through. Some ignorant fool tried to drown me years ago and I was sent down by the currents and luckily managed to catch the edge of it and pulled myself through. I used this place as a hidden base from that moment on."

Akuso walked over to the far wall and brushed the dust away with his hand revealing a large oval-shaped mirror with a rather grandiose golden frame. Resting his hand in the center of it, the blonde let out a low sigh.

That was a new one to Undekei. He'd never seen his master look down, he was either angry, hateful, or completely composed, but never depressed.

"My Lord?"

"What is it, Undekei?" Responded Akuso still gazing into the mirror.

"Uh.....Master not seem to be self, what wrong?"

Scoffing, he replied, "Nothing, just remembering someone from all those years ago. Anyways it is time to move forward with my plans."

Akuso walked over to one of the tables and placed a sealed box on top of it.

"Is that box you got from temple?"

"Yes. Inside it are the seven demon crystals that I need to complete my final goal. I just need to remove the seal."

"Undekei will do it!" The imp quickly hopped onto the table and gripped the paper that wrapped itself around the box. It was then the stench of burning flesh wafted into his nostrils.

"What smell bad?" It was then the little critter looked down at its hand and saw smoke coming from it. It took a few moments to fully sink in what was happening.

"AUGH!" The blue beast jumped away shrieking in pain waving its arm violently in the air in an attempt to cool it down.

"The seal can't be removed by beings who possess any form of demonic energy, such as myself or you. So I need another method of unlocking it."

The demon eyed young man walked over to one of the bookcases and pulled a scroll of its shelf. Skimming over the contents, he mulled his thoughts over thinking of different possibilities for solving this dilemma. Undekei just watched him as he was licking his now burnt appendage in order to alleviate some of its pain.

If only there was some way to neutralize his own chakra, then he could remove the seal himself and while manipulating chakra was a specialty he couldn't just stop its flow naturally. Wait stop its flow. That was it!

"Bingo." Akuso chuckled darkly. "Come Undekei, I believe I've found a solution to unsealing that container."

----In the village----Near the area where Danzo Died----

Akuso made his way through a crowd of people under the disguise of his genjutsu. Looks like the cleaned the blood off the streets nicely, he chuckled quietly to himself at that thought as he made his way through the village.

----Near the temple----

One Neji Hyuuga was investigating the area while inwardly grumbling at having to catch some petty thief, but on the other hand if the incident was related to the others then it might just be worthwhile. He'd been stuck with more mediocre tasks, at least they seemed that way considering his jounin rank but he wasn't going to complain aloud to anyone.

There were just no leads to start from really. Basically the mission was to walk around the nearby areas and hope to detect the stolen item with his Byakugan. It was up to chance and the Hyuuga prodigy didn't very much like the prospect of that. Sighing, he remained vigilant perched on the roof as he watched the villagers go about their ritualistic lives.

He'd been there for at least several hours, he sun inching ever closer to the horizon, when suddenly he felt some kind of bloodthirsty malice emanating from somewhere among the crowd. Focusing in on that source the brown-haired jounin found what appeared to be an ordinary person with black spiky hair. But underneath that it looked like..... Naruto Uzumaki. But wasn't he comatose as well as kidnapped? It certainly looked like him, but the chakra that flowed through his body reeked of a foul malevolence. There was no way this was Konoha's Number One Knucklehead Ninja. Something else caught the young jounin's eye, in the bag hanging from this suspicious person's shoulder was a box. The box he had been given orders to find and capture the thief who possessed it.

How very foolish to return so nonchalantly, Neji thought. Well it was a good time to apprehend the culprit so using the Shunshin Technique the Hyuuga appeared behind his target.

"Freeze." He commanded in an icy tone.

Akuso stopped instantly then smirked a moment. "Is there something wrong?" He replied in a mocking tone,

"Where did you get that box you're hiding in your bag?"

"I don't know what you mean," he taunted back at the pale-eyed ninja.

"That was stolen from the shrine not to far from here and now its resting in your possession. Now why did you take it?"

"....I suppose there's no point in denying that I do have it in my bag, but I didn't steal it."

"No, you had someone else steal it. Now hand it over, I'm going to bring you in."

"I don't think you want to do that."

"Don't even think of trying anything. I'll stop you before you do."

"Is that a fact?" Akuso questioned in a dangerous tone. He raised his right arm, which Neji quickly grabbed and twisted behind Akuso's back.

"So, you think by restraining my arms you can stop me? I'll let you in on a secret, I have no intention of fleeing here."

Neji raised an eyebrow suspiciously as he held his grip firmly, intent on preventing any struggling the apprehended might do.

"You making a scene you know. Standing there behind me with one of my arms trapped, there are eyes upon us."

"You're to be captured alive for questioning."

"How about you let go and we'll discuss over what all is going on without driving everyone into a panic."

"Don't try to talk your way out of this!"

The blue-eyed youth sighed in mock-defeat. "Well, it appears as though I'll have to coerce you into releasing me."

"I don't think you are in any position to say such things."

"Really? See that man over there? The one with sandy brown hair and classes?" Akuso asked gesturing his head in the direction of the person he had designated.

Neji quickly glanced over to the man walking in this direction as he read a book in his hand, not paying attention to anyone else around him. Turning his attention back to the person he had caught, "What about him?"

Akuso turned his head slightly and gave his captor a maniacal smile on his profile. His eyes like some sort of demonic pit leading into oblivion. "Simple, I'm going to kill him." Before anyone could even blink, he released a strange wave of black chakra towards the oblivious man he had targeted. Neji quickly moved a second hand to incapacitate his prisoner but stopped when he spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Just watch, it's really not as bad as you think it is."

Neji looked back to the man. He appeared fine, only momentarily distracted by something. He was simply looking around as if a gust a wind had suddenly blown past him out of nowhere. Finding nothing out off the ordinary he shrugged and resumed his reading.

"Nice try, but you can't fool me that easily."

"Be patient, its not over yet."

The Hyuuga gave a low scoff, deciding to humor the young man. He raised his gaze to the man whose death had just been foretold. As he did this the man suddenly stopped, his book falling from his hand. Neji's eyes widened as the man fell forward in what seemed to be slow motion. With a light thud he crashed into the earth, not a single movement once he had hit. Using his bloodline, it was apparent that the man's heart had ceased its life-sustaining rhythm. He was dead, it was unbelievable. How could there be such a ruthless power? He was brought back from his thoughts as he heard a dark chuckling coming from the man standing in front of him.

"I told you, I was going to kill him. You normally don't lose your composure that easily, Neji Hyuuga."

That was unexpected, how did he know the name of the person who had grabbed him? He'd never seen this person before, unless it was....No, that was not possible.

"You shouldn't get too worked up over this. It was an extremely peaceful death, far too much for me at least. I'd prefer something with some suffering before they keel over."

"You're heartless. I'll make sure you get what's coming to you."

"Heh heh heh. There's a phrase that takes me back. I've been told that since my birth, so it's meaningless to me now. Now that you know that I can kill that easily, I suggest you release me so we can talk things over."

"And why should I trust your words?"

"Cautious, aren't you? That's an admirable quality but I digress. What you witnessed earlier was but a fraction of my full capability. I could kill every single non-shinobi in the area, and incase you haven't noticed this is a place full of ordinary citizens. I can release a large amount of power and cause them to die before you can stop me. Even if you incapacitate me, once this power is released they will die. The only way to survive is to have the strong fortitude that comes from within any capable ninja. You may catch me but many lives will be sacrificed, and I don't think you want that."

The brown haired boy's grip tightened on his arm, but then he released this monstrous being's arm. "Who are you? And what do you hope to attain?"

Akuso took a step forward and turned around to face the Hyuuga.

"Can't your eyes recognize my face? I know they can see through my illusions, its one of the Byakugan's most powerful attributes."

It was true, he could see past this outer facade and what was beneath was someone who was or looked identical to Naruto Uzumaki. But there was no way they were the same person.

"I can see that you're confused, so follow me." Akuso walked forward past the pale-eyed shinobi. "We'll find a deserted area to have a discussion without anyone else eavesdropping."

This was a real blow to Neji's pride, he was trapped by the person he caught only moments ago. Now he had no choice but to follow the once captive's word since it was proven that he could kill ordinary civilians without physically touching them. However once cut off from the hostages, he would be helpless against the Jyuken style taijutsu, since it could prevent him from drawing on his chakra. Thus he could kill by projecting his power, it was doubtful that he could kill as many as he claimed but it was risky to attack there. If a battle were to have broken out there it really would have endangered the citizens. He had best be on guard since his enemy would undoubtedly attempt to lead him into another trap, but with his eyes he could scan the area they were headed and see ahead of time if there was a trap around. The reason he figured there would be a trap was this person seemed intent on leaving to go to another place.

"Here is good." Said Akuso causing Neji to stop. He quickly glanced around, it seemed to be just a regular plot of land used fro training, but he would not be caught off guard. He detected a weak source of energy sneaking around them, but remaining hidden among the bush. Based on the signal it could only be a small creature of some kind, but it definitely wasn't one the Hyuuga was familiar with. He'd keep an eye on it but for now, his focus would be directed on this person who wore Naruto's face. And since there were no civilians around hat meant no hostages could be taken.

"Looking for something specific, or just using your eyes to show off?" Chastised Akuso dropping his illusionary disguise.  
Staring back at this dark person, the brown-haired jounin ran through several possible solutions to end this battle quickly and recapture his target.

"Just making sure you didn't try to pull some pathetic trap."

"Oh I see, then I think we've waited long enough. Let's begin!"

In a flash Akuso's hand ignited with some kind of black energy. Neji quickly fell back into his Jyuken's defensive stance.

Lunging forward the blonde swiped at the Hyuuga's cranium, this was evaded as he pivoted around on one foot. He could feel the malice as the attack sliced through the air near his head.

"Nice move, but it will little good if that's all you're going to do."

"Enough of your patronizing. I'll smash you into the ground."

"Heh, don't make threats you can't act upon."

Instantly Akuso vanished. Neji's eyes widened as he sensed the oncoming attack. He jumped backwards as quickly as he could muster as he felt something shallowly impale him. Standing where he was not even a moment ago was his adversary, he felt something drip down his chest. Looking down he noticed five small holes in his shirt that each exposed a small stab wound which let blood drip slowly from.

The blonde's arm was outstretched and several drops of red fluid fell from his fingertips.

"Impressive dodge. Here I thought that my attack was to fast for your body to react in time. Your title of genius is well deserved."

'How did he do that?' Neji wondered. 'If I hadn't jumped back in time, my heart would have been run through. It must have something to do with his chakra. I've got to stop him from utilizing it.' Taking a deep breath to calm himself, the brunette focused his chakra into his palm.

"Hakke Kūshō." He yelled thrust his hand forward.

'What the…' wondered the blonde until he got struck but what felt like a punch of air. Once he got hit his entire body flinched from the sudden impact. Taking advantage of this moment the Jyuken user moved in to finish off his opponent.

"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō." In a blur of multiple strikes to the blonde's chest, Neji sent him sprawling to the ground.

Akuso laid there on his stomach groaning from the sudden onslaught as his enemy stood above him as if broadcasting his superiority over him. Clawing the ground trying to move, he reached for his bag.

"You were too arrogant that is why you're the one lying on the ground. It is over, you can no longer get up after I cut off your chakra." Stated the proud Hyuuga, pausing to see his adversary's body convulse lightly. A low chuckling was heard from him, this confused Neji.

"I didn't think you would pull off your Sixty-four Points unless I completely backed you into a corner. You preformed it earlier than I anticipated, so now it is time." Pulling the sealed box out of his bag, the blonde clutched the seal and ripped it off.

Suddenly the air itself become heavy around them. It was a strain to breathe. Neji's eyes never left Akuso's body, he watched in horror as chakra begin to flow back through him, only this time it was far more malevolent.

Standing up slowly, the demon-eyed rogue dusted himself off before glancing over to the Hyuuga.

"Thanks for acting accordingly to my plan, Neji. Now, I do believe that it is time to cease this prologue and begin our battle. And this time, make sure you stay sharp, or you'll end up like that man in the village earlier."

* * *

**Next Time:** The battle between Neji and Akuso escalates. Who will emerge victorious in this clash? What secrets will be uncovered in the next chapter of...

**Vengeance**

* * *

**Chaos's House**

Chaos: Wow, that was a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Really sorry it took so long. Well this time I've got nothing fun planned, so I'll just define the two terms I used earlier for those who don't know.

Hakke Kūshō: Eight Trigrams Empty Palm.

Hakke Rokujūyon Shō: Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms

Chaos: Well I guess that's it. Review if you like something, or didn't like something. I'm open to ideas if you have them. Ideas to me are Beri to Nami, so send them in.

???: Now REVIEW time for REVIEW some REVIEW subliminal REVIEW messaging. That is all, Sayonara. REVIEW


End file.
